You Don't See Me
by corki17
Summary: Best friends since forever, Bella and Edward have always been there for each other. Secretly Bella has loved Edward for most of that time, but he's only seen her as a friend. Will things change after an incident in Edward's life, or will he never see Bella the way she sees him?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Can you believe they are back together?"

"I know! Seriously, I think I have lost all respect for him. How do you go back to someone like that?"

The girl with blonde hair sighed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"You know who I feel bad for? His friend, um…"

"Oh my gosh! She has to be crushed. I mean, she's been his best friend and assistant for years, has loved him for probably just as long, and when she finally has a chance, this happens."

"Men are stupid."

"Men just suck."

I placed the book I had thought about buying back down, and rushed out of the store, holding back the tears that wanted to fall. As I slipped in my car, I pulled out my phone and looked up my other friend.

"Hey," she said softy.

"Is it true? Is he back with _her_?"

A sighed escaped into my ear. "I don't know for sure. Jasper has been trying to get in touch with him, but he's not answering. He actually just headed over to his house."

I let the tears start flowing down my face. This wasn't suppose to happen. I thought he had finally moved on; I thought maybe he was looking at me differently…the way I looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"I…I don't know Alice. I can't do this again though. I can't watch him do this."

"What are you going to do?"

I started my car, pulled out of the spot, and started driving. "I'm not sure, but I can't stay here."

"Don't do anything rash. I'll meet you somewhere. We'll talk."

"No Alice. I won't let myself be hurt again. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going Bella?" she whispered.

I took a deep breath, biting my lip so I wouldn't sob. "Home."


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow…I am so shocked at how many people have read and added this story. The prologue was written the other night when I couldn't sleep but had sleep aid medicine in me, so I don't remember writing it fully! LOL. I meant to note that the scene takes place in present time, and the next few chapters will be the past. I don't know how many at the time, but we will see! I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Oh and the title of this story comes from the song "You Don't See Me" from Josie and the Pussycats movie. Yep I am showing my age!**

**Chapter One**

_1991_

I sat there at the table in my new kindergarten class coloring a picture as more students came in. I was so excited for school. My mom was one of the other kindergarten teachers in the school so she had been preparing me since last year and I couldn't wait! I had made sure that I had on my new plaid jumper with my black Mary Janes, and hair in a side ponytail. I didn't care too much about how I looked, but it was my first day of school.

I heard some noise by the door and I turned my head towards it. I saw two really pretty people standing there, a man with blonde hair and a woman with hair that looked like the caramel over the apples my Gram makes. Attached to the lady's leg was a boy with what looked like blonde hair, but also red. I couldn't tell for sure but it looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"We just moved here and he's still adjusting," said the man to our teacher, Mrs. Thompson. She nodded as he kept talking. "He's also shy by nature, so if it gets to be too much please don't hesitate to call us."

"Not a problem Mr. Cullen." She kneeled down and began talking to the boy. "Hi Edward. My name is Mrs. Thompson. I am so excited to have you in class this year."

The boy, Edward, just clung tighter to his mom's leg. I saw his mom sigh and run her hand through his hair. My dad had always said that if you could help in any way that you should, so I got up and walked over to where they were.

"Hi. My name is Isabella. Want to go color with me?" I held out my hand to him and smiled. He glanced up at me and I saw his eyes were green like the crayon I had just been using. He looked at my hand, then to my face, up to his parents, then back to me. I was beginning to think he wasn't going to come, but slowly he unraveled himself from his mom's leg and took my hand.

"I'm Edward," he whispered.

I smiled wider and pulled him toward the table. "I'm coloring the forest that's behind my house, so it's mainly green and brown. What do you want to color?"

He sat down in the chair next to mine and looked at the paper for a while before looking up at me. "The beach. We use to live really close to one and went all the time." He started to look sad again. "I really miss it."

I didn't like his sad face; it made me sad and made my heart hurt. I had to make that go away. "I've never been to the beach before. Well, I've been out to La Push beach, but my daddy said it not like the beaches at other places. Will you show me what your beach looks like?"

A slight smile came on his face and it made his face brighter. I liked it. I wanted it to always stay that way. "Yeah. Where's the blue?"

I handed it to him and he began drawing the water, with his tongue sticking out just a little bit as he concentrated. I watched him for a little bit longer before I returned to my paper. After a little bit I felt like someone was watching me and I turned back towards the door. I saw Edward's parents standing their smiling. His mom smiled widely at me and mouthed 'thank you' to me. I smiled and turned back to my drawing, focusing on the moss that was on a tree.

It was quiet between us for a little bit. Edward kept mixing different blues and greens to get the water just the way he wanted. I saw him peek at my drawing a few times before he spoke.

"Everything's green here."

"Yeah."

He frowned. "I don't know if I like it."

I turned to him and looked in his eyes, "I dunno. I think green is really pretty."

Edward looked at me for a little bit before speaking, "Will you be my friend?"

I smiled at him. "Of course! Do you like chocolate chip cookies? My momma packed two of them so I will share one with you.

This time I got a full on smile from Edward. "Yeah. Those are my favorite."

"Alright class, let's put the crayons up and start our day! We're going to begin on writing our names!"

Edward and I put away the crayons and went to the table that had our names on them. We luckily were at the same table, with two other kids. We began tracing our names on the paper Mrs. Thompson had sitting on the tables. She went around helping us with it if we needed it. I felt pretty good about doing it since my mommy had helped me this summer. We also worked on numbers and the sounds of letter before we left for lunch. Edward and I sat beside each other, and shared our lunch. He gave me half of his peanut butter and jelly while I gave him half my turkey. I gave him one of my cookies while he gave me some of his orange slices. I giggled at him when juice squirted out of the slice when he bit into it. After lunch was nap time and we made sure we got to be by each other. As the day went on, Edward began talking more and telling my more about living near the beach. It sounded wonderful.

When it was time to go home, we packed up our stuff and went to the car pool lane. I saw my mom with her class and waved. I told Mrs. Thompson I was going over to her. Before I could go anywhere Edward tugged on my hand.

"Where are you going?" he asked nervously.

"That's my mom over there. I'm going to her."

He shuffled his feet for a bit and looked around. "Would you wait with me until my mom gets here?"

How could I tell him no? "Yeah I'll wait."

I turned to my mom and pointed at Edward. She just smiled and nodded. As we stood there, I noticed Edward hadn't let go of my hand, and it made me feel funny. Not bad, or haha funny. Just funny.

"Edward Cullen."

We both looked up and I saw the woman from this morning waving from a black car. Edward turned to me and pulled something from his pocket.

"I'll see you later. This is for you." He handed it to me and turned to go to his mom. I waved as he drove away then walked over to my mom.

"Did you make a new friend sweetheart?" she asked.

I opened the paper and smiled. "Yes ma'am."

On the paper was the picture of the beach he drew. He drew two people on it, and I had Edward and Bella written above it. It was at that moment I knew Edward would be in my life forever.


	3. Chapter 2

***Once again I am overwhelmed by the number of people checking out my story. Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter. I must warn you though, these updates will probably not happen as often as they are starting out. In RL, I have a hubby, two sweet ones, part time job and volunteering. Yeah I like to be busy. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_**1996**_

__I was kind of nervous about starting fourth grade. This would be the first year that Edward and I were not in the same class. I had begged my mom and dad to go to the school and demand that things be changed, but they told me that I would survive and this would be good for Edward and me. They just didn't understand. Edward and I had been, we Esme his mom said, attached at the hip since day one. If he wasn't at my house, I was at his. His mom and dad, Dr Carlisle, were so sweet and treated me like I was there own.

My dad was a little leery of Edward for some reason. He would mumble things like "he's a boy" "she's my baby." I didn't understand it at all; my mom would just roll her eyes and say daddy was just being a dad. He finally started to like Edward and he would even let Edward come when we went fishing.

He also decided to build a tree house in our backyard. I think he liked having a boy around the house. I overheard him telling mom Edward "evened things out." I remember the first night we got to spend the night in the tree house when we were 7.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Are you sure you have everything?" my dad asked while him and Carlisle stood at the bottom of the tree._

_ "Yes dad! We're fine!" I was getting a little annoyed; I just wish he would go already._

_Edward. "Yes Mr. Charlie we're good. Thank you again for letting us do this."_

_ I rolled my eyes at Edward kissing up to my dad. He just stuck his tongue out at me._

_ "Ok, well you know if you need anything, just use the walkie talkie," dad called out._

_ "Yes, yes ok go!" I yelled._

_ Both dads laughed as we heard them walk away. Edward and I crawled over to our sleeping bags and pulled out the goodies mom and Esme made us. We had brownies, cookies, chips, juice, and cheese wiz, because Edward loved this stuff. He started squirting the cheese into his mouth._

_ "Ew Edward that's gross!"_

_ He just grinned, with cheese all over his teeth. All I could do was laugh. _

_ I began munching on a brownie as Edward opened up a bag of chips. I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks for staying the night with me. I don't think I could have stayed out here on my own…or with mom or dad. It wouldn't have been much fun."_

_ Edward gave me a crooked grin. "Of course Bella. You're my best friend. I would do anything for you, always."_

_ I tilted my head. "Really?"_

_ He gave me a weird look. "Yeah. I mean, we are best friends right?"_

_ I smiled at him. "The best."_

_*End Flashback*_

"Bella, hurry up! We've got to go," mom called from the stairs.

I sighed and pushed my keyboard under my bed. Thanks to Edward, I had found a love for music. I wasn't as good as him, but I did ok. The first time I went over to his house, he was sitting at his piano practicing.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Edward, Bella's hear," Esme stated as we walked into a room._

_ He turned away from the piano and waved. "Hi Bella," he said quietly._

_ I waved back, looked at Esme. She shooed me in and I went over to sit by Edward on the bench._

_ "What are you doing?"_

_ He shrugged. "Just practicing." He started playing a tune I didn't recognize._

_ "You're really good," I whispered._

_ He shook his head. "Not really, but mom made me start taking lessons." He continued playing as he sighed. "I use to really hate it, but I kind of like it now."_

_ "I think it's amazing," I said._

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ He continued playing for a while before he stopped to look at me. "Do you want to try?"_

_ I shook my head. "No, I can't do that."_

_ He smiled. "Sure you can. I can teach you 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'."_

_ "Are you sure."_

_ "Yeah. Here scoot closer."_

_ The rest of the afternoon Edward worked with me on playing 'Twinkle Twinkle'. By the time my mom came to pick me up, I was begging her to sign me up for lessons. So Edward and I started taking lessons together, and I fell in love with music!_

_ *End Flashback*_

I ran a brush through my long brown and used a headband to push my hair out of my face. I looked in the mirror, making sure my purple jeans and top looked good together, grabbed my bag and walked down the stairs. I sat down at the table with a humph while my dad just laughed.

"It's going to be ok Bella," he laughed.

I sighed. "No its not. Everything will be different." I took a bite of my toast.

My mom ran her hands through my hair. "It will be ok baby. You will still see each other at lunch and at the playground."

I didn't say anything to that. Once we finished breakfast, dad got in his cruiser to go to work and mom and I got in her car to go to school. I was hoping I would see Edward before school.

I looked all around for Edward, but couldn't find him anywhere. I slumped into my seat and got my Lisa Frank binder out.

"Hi Bella," my friend Angela said as she took a seat beside me.

"Hey."

She smiled sadly at me. "I know it stinks, but at least we are still together. They could have separated all of us."

"True. And at least he and Luke are in the same class." Luke and Angela were cousins and mine and Edward's other friends.

Class began and it dragged on forever. I kept looking at the clock, waiting for lunch. When it was finally time I grabbed my lunchbox and bounced in line while everyone got in line. I was so disappointed when I learned we had to sit with our class to eat. As I sat, I looked around for Edward, and saw him sitting by Luke and a couple of other boys. I kept trying to get his attention, but he wouldn't look my way. When it was time to go outside, I raced out there towards the direction I saw Edward go, with Angela on my heels. I found him and the other boys by the monkey bars, being weird.

"Hey Edward."

Edward turned and smiled widely. Before he could say anything though, a blonde hair boy snorted by direction.

"Eddie, you're friends with a girl?" The other boys started laughing, except Edward and Luke. Edward looked uncomfortable, and shoved his hands in his pocket.

I looked at him, waiting for him to tell this dork that we were best friends.

"Well," the stupid boy asked.

Edward looked up at me, then at the boy. "No man, our families just know each other. It felt like the air had been knocked out of me. Angela gasped and Luke looked shocked. Edward had never been embarrassed about us being friends and always said proudly that we were best friends. Tears began to well up in my eyes before I did something I couldn't even believe I did. I slapped Edward's cheek.

"I hate you Edward Cullen," I yelled before I ran off. Angela followed me, telling me how stupid boys were and that everything would be ok, but I just ignored her. We went back to class and I counted the hours till I was able to go home.

My mom kept asking me what was wrong but I refused to tell her. As soon as we got home I raced to my backyard and climbed up into the tree house. I finally let the tears fall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my head into them. I was shocked, angry, and mostly sad. I'm not sure how long I sat up there before I heard a voice.

"Bella."

I whipped my head up and saw Edward's head poking up through the floor. It looked like he had tears in his eyes, but I didn't care. I was so angry that he had the nerve to show up.

"Go away Edward, I hate you."

He held his head down and sniffled. "Please Bella, I am so sorry."

"So," I said.

Edward climbed up and sat across from me. "Really Bella. I am so sorry. I don't know what else to say. I should have never said you weren't my friend. Mike is stupid. Its just he said girls are have cooties and are dumb, and I don't really know anyone but Luke and I just wanted more friends. Please forgive me Bella. You are my best friend. I told Mike that after you left, and when he laughed at you, I punch him in the stomach."

I looked up at him and sniffed. "You punched him?"

Edward grinned. "Yeah. He started crying. And I got put in time out."

I started biting on my lip. "You got time out."

He nodded. "And my mom grounded me. I begged her to let me come over here though so I could apologize and give you this." He slid over a folded piece of paper. I picked it up and opened it.

"Bella and Edward. Best Friends Forever." I wiped my eyes. "Forever?"

He nodded. "Forever. I really am sorry."

I crawled over and gave him a hug. "I forgive you."

He hugged me tightly and we stayed like that for awhile.

"Edward Anthony Cullen…tell Bella bye! You can see her in a week!" Esme yelled up.

"I'm sorry you got grounded," I said.

He shrugged as he started climbing down the ladder. "It was worth it. I'd do anything for you Bella, forever."

He climbed and down and ran across the yard, while I hugged the picture to my chest.


	4. Chapter 3

***I am still overwhelmed by how many people are looking at the story and how many of you are following it and have it on your favorites. Honestly I thought no one would read the story. I don't have high expectations. LOL.**

**If you left a review and I didn't reply, please forgive me. I will tell you now I suck at replying because I get the notifications on my phone, but trying to reply from my phone doesn't really work, and then RL comes knocking. But know I appreciate it so much; I love hearing what you like or the encouragement you leave.**

**I am hoping for weekly updates, but I also have a blog I write or try to write on a weekly basis so it might be every two weeks!**

**Chapter 3**

_1997_

I was staring at myself in the mirror, wanting to hide away from this day. It was the first day of sixth grade. Junior high and it was already starting out awkward. My Gram said this would be an awkward time in my life and she was right!

Where to start? I got braces. Yep, I was a metal mouth now. I tried my best not to talk or smile. One because I was so embarrassed because I don't know anyone else who has braces, and two, my mouth was still sore. I couldn't believe I had to have these for two years!

I also got glasses. I love to read and I realized words were getting blurry now. Honestly I didn't mind the glasses, they were cute, but I could already hear the taunting voices, "Four eyes, four eyes." Could my life suck anymore?

The answer is yes! A couple of days ago, something happened. I remembering screaming for my mother to come to the bathroom because I thought I was dying. She came rushing in, and when she saw what was happening, she awed and said her daughter was becoming a woman. Yes, I started my period, or Aunt Flo as my oh so sweet father called it while laughing. He shut up quickly when mom said she would make him go buy my pads.

So my mouth was hurting, I was still getting use to the glasses, and I felt like I was wearing a diaper. Exactly the way I wanted to start the first day of junior high. I hadn't even seen Edward in three weeks. I was too embarrassed with everything going on. He was, well Edward. Perfect, nothing to hinder him. He would probably be embarrassed to be seen with me, and I wouldn't blame him. Hence, why I hadn't seen him in three weeks. He called, but I wouldn't talk to him. He came over pretty much every day, sometimes twice a day, but thankfully my mom always made up some excuse. I just couldn't face him.

So I stood there, looking in the mirror. I just had on some regular blue jeans and a plain elbow length shirt. I kept trying to fix my hair so it would hide my face. I glanced over in the corner, at my guitar, wishing I could just stay home and play. A couple of years ago for Christmas, both mine and Edward's parents gave us guitar lessons. We both were good, but he still preferred piano while I feel in love with the guitar. Oh I wish I could stay home.

"Bella get your tush down her! Its breakfast time!" my mom yelled from downstairs.

I sighed and grabbed my book bag. As I slid into my seat, my mom sat a smoothie in front of me. I smiled up at her.

"I know your mouth is still bothering you, so I thought this would be easier."

"Thanks."

My dad came walking in at that time. "Woo Hoo; look at these beautiful ladies in here."

My mom giggled while I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, ok dad. Maybe mom but…"

"No Bella." My dad put his fingers under my chin to raise my face. "You, young lady are beautiful!"

I could feel my cheeks getting red. "Thanks." I turned back to my smoothie and began to drink it. When I was nearly down with it, there was a knock at the door. Dad went to go answer it, smiling on his way.

"Hello Edward! How are you? Ready for sixth grade?"

"Hi Mr. Charlie. Is Bella ready? My mom and I were hoping she would ride with us."

I didn't realize I was shaking my head until my mother said, "Isabella Marie, you have been ignoring Edward for three weeks. That is your best friend. Go!"

My mom just raised her voice…she never raises her voice. I slowly picked up my book bag, and began walking to the front door with my head down.

"Here she comes. I have to get going, so you two have a good day."

As I walked up to the door, I could see Edward's jean clad legs, and as I began looking up, I saw his plaid button down shirt, and as my eyes came up to his face, all I could see was…metal?

"You got braces?!" I nearly screamed.

Edward opened his mouth to laugh, but then grimaced and rubbed his jaw. "Still sore. But yeah, got them two weeks ago. I came over to try and tell _someone_ but that person wouldn't see me," he said, then smirked.

I sighed. "I'm so sorry Edward. It's just, between the braces and glasses and my per…never mind. I just haven't been feeling to great, about myself," I began to mumble the last part.

Edward sighed. "Bella, don't let that get you down. Come on, we're starting junior high! Life is just getting exciting. Pretty soon, I bet everyone will be getting these or something else that everyone gets when they hit this age."

"I know. I was just having my own pity party."

Edward laughed quietly. "Well, next time invite me. I've missed my best friend."

I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you too. I promise not to ever go that long without talking to you."

"Good, because these past three weeks have sucked," he laughed, then touched his jaw again. "Come on, lets get to school." He looked at me for a second, then pushed my hair behind my ears. "Better."

I blushed as he led my to his mom's car. "Hello Bella! You look pretty today!" Esme beamed from the front seat.

"Thank you Mrs. Esme." We rode to school in silence, well minus the radio. As we pulled up to school, I saw Edward rummage in his backpack and slip something on. When we got out of the car, I saw he had glasses on as well. "You got glasses too?"

He shook his head. "No, but I thought this might make my friend not feel so alone." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Remember, I would do anything for you," he whispered.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. "I know. I would do anything for you too."

We heard the bell ring, and walked into our first day of school, side by side, just like we would always be.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am not sure how much longer I am going to do past events, but maybe only a few more before I began more present chapters.**

**To everyone that is following the story, made it a favorite, and to those who reviewed: thank you so much. I truly wish I had the time to thank each of you separately, and maybe sometimes I can, but please know how grateful I am for all the encouragement!**

**Chapter Four**

_1998_

"So are you excited about your cousin moving here?" I asked Edward as we ate lunch at school. He had found out his cousin Alice was coming to live with them last week.

He nodded while swallowing a bite. "Yeah. I mean, I should warn you that she is quite hyper and in your face, but she's awesome." He looked over at me and smiled. "You two will be great friends!"

I smiled. "Who knows, maybe she will become my best friend."

Edward frowned. "No. I am your best friend, always."

I giggled and bumped his shoulder. "No one will ever take your place Edward."

He grinned and went back to eating his lunch. I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating my Jell-O. So far, seventh grade had been good. Both Edward and I still had our braces, but other kids were getting them as well now. Still had my glasses, but I was growing to like them. One odd thing though is my body's changing. Clothes were fitting me differently, and I had to go get my first real bra. I knew things were different when Edward gave me a weird look one day and blurted out 'You're a girl!" I laughed while he turned bright red.

He was changing too and girls were noticing. They flirted with him, and some tried to get to him through me. What made me smile was Edward never really noticed them, and I liked that. These stupid girls needed to realize Edward was mine. We were best friends and nothing would ever change that.

As we finished up eating, Mike walked up to our table.

"Hey Bella, what's up," he leered at me. I gave him an incredulous look. What was he doing talking to me?

"Get out of here Newton," Edward growled at him. I jerked my head to look at him. I had never heard that tone from him before.

Mike leaned on the table, completely ignoring Edward. "So Bella, babe, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

I just stared at him. Was he kidding me? "Is this a joke?" I asked.

He laughed and leaned more towards me. "No babe. Just you, me, some alone time," he said while wagging his eyebrows.

"I am warning you Mike, leave now," Edward growled out again. I saw him gripping the table, his knuckles turning white.

Mike continued to ignore him. "Come baby, you know you want to." His hand came up to brush my cheek, but it never happened.

Some how Edward had jumped over the table and had Mike on the ground. Edward punched him in the stomach, then the face. "I told you to leave her alone!"

"Mr. Cullen!" screeched our math teacher, Mrs. Davis. "Get off of Mr. Newton right now!"

When Edward turned his head to look at her, Mike got a cheap shot at Edward, punching him just to the left of his eye. Edward turned back around and gave Mike a murderous look. He raised his arm to hit him again.

"Edward, don't!" I screamed. He turned his head to me, and slowly lowered his hand. His face changed from murderous to concern.

"Bella, I…" he didn't get to finish because the principle had come over and pulled Edward off of Mike. He grabbed Mike as well and dragged them off to his office. Once they were gone, and the shock wore off, I looked around and noticed everyone looking at me, and whispering. I was so embarrassed; I grabbed my books, and all but ran out of the cafeteria.

After school let out, I all but ran to Edward's house. I heard he and Mike had both been sent home. I was so mad at him. Why did he do this? He wasn't one to fight. Why would he do something so stupid? Plus, he embarrassed me.

I didn't even bother knocking; I barged right on through. "Edward Anthony Cullen!" I yelled.

"He's in here Bella," I heard Esme say. I walked towards her voice, in the kitchen, and saw her looking at Edward as he held a bag of peas to his eyes. I marched over to him and began hitting him.

"Ow Bella, stop it!"

I swung again. "Why? Why did you do that Edward? How stupid can you be? Do you know how embarrassing it was? Everyone was staring and making comments. Why would you do that?"

"I've asked him the same thing," Esme said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Edward whispered.

I shook my head. "No. No you don't get that right! Tell me right now!"

Edward sighed and looked away. He stayed silent.

"You tell me right now Edward. You owe me that. What would cause you to start a fight with Mike?"

"He asked you out!" he shouted.

I shrugged. "And that was cause to hit him?"

"No," he stated. "No, it was what he was saying about you in the locker room that caused me to hit him. I should have done it then, but I didn't. But when he had the nerve to ask you out and then try…to touch you," He seethed, "I had to out him in his place."

My curiosity was peaked. "What did he say about me?"

"Stuff," Edward mumbled.

"Care to elaborate son?" asked Esme.

Edward huffed. "He made, rude comments about Bella…about how she's changed," he quietly said,

"How have I changed?" I asked.

Edward began to look uncomfortable. "You know…you've changed. You've," he gave me a pointed look. "Please don't make me say it."

I stood there for a little bit longer, stumped, until I looked at Esme and she pointed at my chest. My arms flew up to my chest, crossing them in front of me.

"Yeah. He was saying, um, very ungentlemanly things about you. Like I said, I should have punched him then, but I ignored it. But when he had the nerve to ask you, I couldn't let him get away with it!"

I looked at him, biting my lip. I didn't know what to say. Edward, in a sense, stood up for my honor. He protected me from a stupid boy. It was kind of sweet, but still…

"Well, thank you for that." I looked at him and smiled slightly. "But it was still stupid."

"I know," he grinned at me, "but well worth it. I told you before Bella, I would do anything for you."

I blushed and looked down. "You're still grounded," Esme piped in.

"I know momma," he looked over at her and smiled. She rolled her eyes and walked out. I moved to sit my head and took over holding the peas to his eye. He just smiled at me. The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Esme called she would get it. We heard mumbling, and then she and my dad walked in.

"Hey dad. Come to arrest Edward?" I asked with a smile.

"What?" screamed Edward.

"Um, no. But Edward, you shouldn't have done that. Fighting never solves anything and it's against school rules," my dad said. He sighed. "Now, I'm taking the police hat off and putting my dad one on. Thank you Edward for standing up for my daughter. You've always been there for her." He smiled at Edward but it seemed off.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked.

He sighed. "Um, Bella…we need to talk. Let's head home."

"Sure. Bye Edward," I leaned in to hug him. "And thank you," I whispered in his ear. He grinned at me and kissed my cheek. I walked out with my dad and we got in the car to head home. It was silent the whole way and it made me uncomfortable. When we got home, we walked through the door and I saw my mom sitting on the couch, crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Come sit down sweetie." I went over and sat down beside her. She put her arms around me and hugged me close to her side. Dad came and sat down on the other side of me. They were making me nervous.

"What's going on?"

My mom took a deep breath. "Well, as you know, I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago for a routine check up." She sighed and looked down for a moment. "Well, something came back on a test that worried them. I went back for a couple of more test, and it came back that… um," she looked at my dad and he took her hand. I saw tears in his eyes and fear rose up in me. "I have cancer Bella. Ovarian cancer."

I just sat there, staring at her. Cancer? No, there's no way. "No," I whispered.

"I'm sorry baby, but it's true," my mom chocked out.

"But everything is going to be ok," my dad stated. "They think they caught it early, and your mom is going to start treatment." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She gave him a tearful smile. "He's right Bella. But you need to realize how serious this is."

"No," I screamed. "You can't have cancer. You're my mom!"

Tears streamed down her face. "It is Bella. I have cancer."

"No!" I pulled out of their arms. "You can't die!" I ran out of the room, and into the tree house. I laid down on the beanbag that was up there, and curled into it. I began crying, hugging my knees to my chest. My mom couldn't have cancer. She just couldn't.

I don't know how long I laid there until I felt two arms wrap around me, pulling me close. I began to cry harder.

"Cancer," I croaked out.

I felt a nose nuzzle my hair. "I know. My dad told me when your dad called, asking me to come over," Edward whispered.

I turned around and buried my face into his chest. "She can't have cancer. I can't lose her Edward…I can't!"

"Shhhhhh, Bella. They said they found it early. She can survive this. If anyone can it's your mom."

"I can't lose her," I whispered.

Edward sighed and hugged me closer. I knew he wouldn't lie to me. He knew he couldn't lie and say my mom would beat this. This was cancer. Nothing could be promised.

"I will be here, beside you Bella, through this whole thing. Whenever you need to scream, cry, be silent, talk, whatever. I am here, for you. I'll help give you strength when you feel down."

I sniffled and turned my head to lay on his chest; my ear over his heart, the gentle rhythm making my eyes close and the exhaustion of crying consume me.

"Just sleep Bella. I won't let you go," Edward whispered before I let sleep overtake me.


	6. Chapter 5

***I understand some people do not like where the story is going, and wondering where the romance is. I am sorry about this, but one: romance will come later, that's why romance was listed second after drama, and two: if you don't like it, don't read. I know I can't please every one. So on that note, to those that are continuing the story and sticking with it, the romance will come later, but there will be some drama. Life is sometimes hard, but through those experiences, beauty can be found.**

**Also, I don't know much about ovarian cancer, but I did some research. I know I will probably get information wrong. I am far from an expert.***

Chapter 5

_1998_

My mom was scheduled to have surgery to remove some tissue to test the cancer in two weeks. I was still having trouble coming to terms with it. It was little easier to bear with Edward by my side. He stayed with me all night. I woke up the next morning with a blanket over us, and Edward still holding me. He truly was the best friend ever.

He was constantly taking care of me and making sure I was doing ok. He would play for me, be quiet with me, let me scream and rant at him, talk to me, and just hold me. I felt bad for taking all his attention. He should have been helping get ready for his cousin coming, but he focused on me. When his cousin did come in that weekend, I was in for the shock of my life

_ * "Edward!"_

_ A blur flew past me and nearly tackled Edward. He just laughed and spun the blur around. "Alice! I'm so glad to see you!" He squeezed her hard before setting her down on the ground. She was shorter than me, maybe just five foot, with black hair to her shoulders and piercing blue eyes that looked like Carlisle's. "Alice, I want you to meet my best friend, Bella. Bella, this is…"_

_ Before he could finish, Alice had thrown her arms around me and hugged me tight. I stood there for a moment before slowly wrapping my arms around her. I was still a little taken off guard._

_ "Um, hi," I said._

_ "Bella, I am so excited to meet you. Edward has told me all about you!" She squealed. She then leaned in to my ear and whispered, "And I am so sorry about your mom. If you ever need to talk, I am here for you." She pulled away and smiled at me._

_ I was taken back by her sweet words and kindness, and that's all I saw on her face. I looked over at Edward and he smiled gently. I looked back at Alice with tears in my eyes. "Thank you."_

_ Alice gave me a wide smile and linked arms with me. "Edward, be a doll and go get my bags! Bella and I need to get to know each other better!"_

_ I just giggled as Edward grumbled about not being a bell boy. It was hard to believe he was truly upset though with the smile on his face.*_

While Edward would always be my best friend, Alice was quickly becoming a close friend. Alice was an absolute whirl wind, but I loved it. I learned that while she would love to have stayed with her parents, she really didn't want to live outside of the country right now. Later, she said, maybe in college, but not during her growing years. I just rolled my eyes thinking I would love to live in Paris. She would be starting in the grade below in school this week, which meant we might not see her much during school, but maybe at lunch.

The night before mom had to go in to the hospital, I had laid in bed with her, wrapped in each others arms. While she had fallen asleep, I was wide awake, just staring at her. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I would feel so lost.

I couldn't lie there any more, and was itching to play my guitar, so I slowly got out of bed and went to my room to get my guitar. I put the strap on to carry it up into the tree house. I climbed up and used the electric lantern and Christmas lights we had strung around to give me the light I needed. I begun to just strum, not sure if I wanted to play something I knew or create something. Just recently, Edward had been encouraging me to write my own music. I was good at creating the lyrics, but I struggled with the music. Edward usually helped me, but I was getting better.

I began to play a new melody, just feeling lost in the music.

"Bella," I heard someone yell/whisper.

I smiled and held back a laugh. Since that one time Edward nearly scared me to death one night when he came to the tree house, he always called out to warn me he was there. I saw his hair before I saw him come up. His hair had recently been getting darker, but still had some red to it. I really liked it.

He had a soft smile on his face and came up with his guitar. I swear we were connected in a special way. It's like he just knew I would need him tonight. No words were spoken, but I began to play the melody I had just been working on. The amazing, well, one of the amazing things about Edward was once he heard a song, he could play it. He rarely wrote out his music, unless it was something he wanted me to play as well. He was so talented.

After listening to me for a bit, he joined in, adding a deeper tone. It was perfect. We continued playing for awhile, just letting the music surround us. When we finally came to the end, I closed my eyes for a bit, allowing the music to vibrate around me. When I opened my eyes, Edward was smiling at me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

I crawled over to him and he sat his guitar aside so I could sit in his lap. "For just being you. You always know what I need. How do you always know?"

He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head. "You're my Bella. You're my best friend, my kindred spirit. It's just like how you always know what I need."

We sat there for a few minutes before I yawned.

"You need to go to sleep sweet Bella."

"I know." After we climbed down, I looked over at Edward. "You are going to be there tomorrow, right?"

He nodded. "Where else would I be?" He then dug in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. I smiled, knowing what it was. He had continued to draw me pictures, until Junior High, when the pictures turned to letters. I had them all in a box under my bed. They meant the world to me.

"Thank you."

He just grinned, and turned to head to his house that was a couple of streets over.

I went back into my house and climbed back in bed with my mom. I picked up the little light she used to read and opened Edward's letter.

_**Bella**_

_** I know tomorrow is going to be scary. I know you are going to struggle with sleep tonight, so I hope this letter and the time we're about to spend together in the tree house (don't question it, you know I always know) will help relax you and help you get the sleep you are going to need.**_

_** Know that I am going to be beside you the entire time. I pray that I can give you strength to help you through this. But honestly, you are so strong Bella. I know this hasn't been easy, but you have truly been strong. You have allowed the things you are feeling to be felt and have ignored them. You have faced them head on, and I don't think I could do that. I admire you.**_

_** Please let me know if there is anything I can do to make tomorrow easier for you. Know that I love you. And tomorrow is going to be hopeful.**_

_** Edward**_

I hugged the piece of paper to my chest. I sure didn't feel strong though this, but Edward made me feel strong…he made me feel like anything that came against me I could handle.

We were all sitting in the waiting room. Edward was beside me, holding my hand and being silent. My dad was sitting in the chair, looking at the TV but not really watching it. Carlisle looked like he was itching to be in the operating room or observing, or doing…something that doctors do, but he wanted to be there for us. Esme was being a mom, making sure we were all taken care of, and Alice was the same way. I know she was just trying to help, but if she asked me one more time if I needed anything, I might lose it.

"Bella, do you need…"

"Alice, I know you are trying to help, but she doesn't want anything, and if you ask her again, you might see irritated Bella, which isn't pretty," Edward finished with a grin.

I slapped his shoulder and he laughed quietly. Alice's shoulders slumped and she sat beside me.

"I'm sorry Bella; I just don't know what to do. I want to help."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Just be here."

She smiled and continued to hold my hand. I laid my head of Edward's shoulder, just waiting.

I honestly don't know how long it was, but finally, the doctor walked in.

"Chief Swan."

My dad stood up and went over to him. "Yes. What happened?" I saw Carlisle go over and place his hand on my dad's shoulder. I don't know why, but I completely zoned out. I don't know if I was scared to hear what the doctor was going to say or what, but I went into my own head.

I don't know how long I was zoned out for, but I finally heard Edward's voice coming through.

"Bella, Bella…did you hear anything?"

I shook my head and looked at him. "What? Huh?"

He gave me a soft smile. "Did you hear what the doctor said?"

"No."

His smile grew a bit. "They said they believe they caught it early enough, that your mom is going to be ok."

I stared at him, as tears welled up in my eyes. "She's going to be ok?"

He nodded. "There is still stuff that's going to need to be done, treatment and such, but yeah Bella, she should be ok."

As I succumbed to my tears and started falling to the floor, Edward caught me and pulled me into a hug. All the stress, fear, anger, and hurt came out in those tears.

My mom was going to be ok.


	7. Chapter 6

***Once again, thank you everyone who reviewed and thank you to everyone reading the story!**

**And I forgot to say this before, but I have no rights to these characters or anything that has to do with Twilight! **

**Chapter 6**

_1999_

And my mom was ok. She was doing ok. She still had treatments and doctors appointments to make sure she was staying ok, but knowing she wasn't leaving us made it all worth it.

Edward and I had started 8th grade, and we were getting excited since high school started next year. Classes were going well, mainly because Edward and I were in all the same classes. He, Alice and I hung out a lot together, sometimes with Angela and Luke. One thing that I had noticed though was girls kept looking at Edward, like _looking _looking at him. If that even makes sense. They would laugh and giggle when they saw him.

And they gave me dirty looks. I didn't get that at all. I don't understand what I did to make them look at me like that. Jessica Stanley was the worst. We had always gotten along, but lately she was so…nasty to me! It made me feel really uncomfortable, and what was worse Edward didn't even notice. I hadn't said anything to him, but Alice had. She bugged him all the time about it, but he would just roll his eyes and say whatever.

School had just ended and Edward was standing with me at my locker while I put some thing.

"Can you believe the project Mrs. James assigned? It's due on right before Christmas break. That's just…unchristian."

I rolled my eyes. "Unchristian. Seriously Edward?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

I just laughed and put my last book in the locker.

"So, have you heard about this dance they're having the last day of school?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He looked down and nodded. "So what do…"

I slowly turned to him, wondering why my heart was beating so fast. Why did I feel so nervous? Why was Edward asking me about the dance? Why was Edward asking me about a dance making me nervous? I gosh, I'm rambling in my head!

"I mean, I was thinking…"

"EDWARD!" Jessica Stanley screeched down the hall. She ran up and wedged her way in between us.

"Hi Edward,"

"Hi," he said slowly.

She placed her hand on his chest and stepped closer to him. "So I was thinking that you and I should go to this dance together. We would have so much fun."

I couldn't read Edward's expression. "Um…"

I didn't like the way I was feeling now. Something was bubbling inside of me. I slammed my locker shut. "I have to go," I mumbled.

I turned to walk away as I heard Edward yell my name down the hallway. As I ran outside, I saw my mom's car and hopped in.

"What's wrong baby? Where's Edward?" she asked.

"Just go, please!" She nodded and started driving away. I didn't even look to see if Edward was outside. For some reason, Jessica Stanley asking Edward to the dance made me feel…angry…sad…irritated…jealous? No I couldn't be jealous. This was Edward we were talking about. Why would I be jealous of some girl asking Edward out?

"I think I know," I heard my mom say.

I turned to her. "What?"

She smiled. "Do you realize you were thinking out loud?"

I groaned as I felt my cheeks burn. I slid down in my seat. My mom laughed quietly as she picked up her cell phone.

"Hey sweetie. Listen, since you are working late tonight, Bella and I are going to go to Port Angeles for dinner. We need some girl time. Yes I feel fine. We will. Ok, I love you too, and I'll tell Bella." She hung up and smiled. "So we are going out to dinner, daddy says he loves you. So let's head home, freshen up, and head out, ok."

I nodded as we turned into our driveway. As I went up to my room to change, I saw my mom go pick up the cordless phone. I started digging in my closet and pulled out a turtle neck and added a cardigan to it. I changed into my doc martin boots, ran I brush through my hair and headed down the stairs.

"I think she finally sees it. Yeah. She was thinking out loud. I'm not sure what happened. Do you. Oh. What did he say? Ugh, teenagers. Why couldn't they stay 5? Ha, I know." She looked up at me. "Oh hey, she's here; we are about to head out. Ok. Bye Esme."

She smiled at me and grabbed her purse. "You ready?"

I pointed to the phone. "What were you talking to Mrs. Esme about?"

She shook her head. "How about we talk about it over dinner."

I just nodded and we got back in the car to head to dinner. It took about an hour to drive there, and we rode it in silence. It was a nice silence, and that's what I loved about my mom. It gave me time to try and figure out what I was feeling. I felt so weird and I couldn't figure out if it was a good weird or a bad weird. By the time I started to lean towards one of them, we arrived at the restaurant.

I smiled when I saw our favorite Mexican place. My smile faded though, when I thought of my mom.

"You can't eat here."

She just smiled. "Yes I can. My medication has changed some, and the doctor said I should be able to handle it, but I will probably stick with just the taco salad."

I smiled and we linked arms. We got seat, ordered our drinks and food and were quiet for a bit.

"So Bella. Some girl asked Edward out."

I looked down and started picking at my cuticles. I really didn't know what to say to her. I was still a little confused. I felt…funny.

"Yeah. Jessica Stanley."

My mom snorted and mumbled "Please."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah."

"So what did Edward say?"

I shrugged and took a sip of my coke. "I don't know. When we started talking about the dance, my…heart started racing. It was so weird. And then when Jessica came up, I felt…I don't know…"

"Jealousy," my mom stated simply.

I shook my head. "No, there's no way. This is Edward we're talking about. He's my best friend mom. There is no way I am jealous. I mean, come on…I lo…"

I stopped myself. My mom was giving me this look. You know the one where she has always known something and she is seeing her daughter realize for so long.

"What were you going to say Bella?" she asked.

"Well, of course I love him mom. He's been my best friend since we were five. I…no it is a very platonic love. Not…"

I felt my heart racing again. That weird feeling was coming back. I mean, if I loved Edward as a friend, I would be happy for him right?

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?" asked while taking a bite of her meal.

I focused on cutting my enchiladas while I spoke. "I love Edward, don't I?"

She smiled softy. "I can't answer that for you baby. But I can say this. You and Edward have a connection I believe, that surpass any connection I have ever seen. I don't necessarily like the word soul mates…but if there were two people who I felt should be together, it's you and Edward."

I took a bite of my food and thought for a moment. "Then what do I do?"

She sighed and set her fork down and grabbed my hand. "Honestly baby. You're both too young to start to true, romantic relationship. And, I don't think Edward is there yet. I don't think he's realized what he feels is more than friendship. He may not even really feel anything yet." She picked her fork back up and smiled. "I mean, he is a boy you know. Sometimes they can be a little slow in the love department."

We laughed and began eating again. But inside my head I was totally freaking out. I loved Edward, more than a friend. How in the world was I going to be able to act normal around him? I was not looking forward to this weekend, or school next week.

Well, thankfully, I didn't get the chance to worry about how I acted in front of Edward. I caught a stomach virus and was throwing up all week. I stayed locked away in my room, except when I had to run into the bathroom. My mom told me Edward called, but she told him I was too sick. Then he tried to come over, but Esme wouldn't let him, in fear that he would catch a virus. Truthfully, I think she knew I needed time. I love Esme.

Alice called and I took her call. She told me she was going to the dance with some kid in her grade. She was really excited and told me all about her new dress.

"Its green, goes to my knees and sparkles. I am so excited Bella."

I smiled. "That's great Alice." It was Thursday and the dance was tomorrow night. "Um, Alice?"

"Yeah."

"Um, is Edward going to the dance?"

She sighed. "I have no idea. He's been so quiet and every time we bring it up he just shuts up."

"Did you hear about Jessica asking him out?" I asked.

"Yeah. Ugh she is so annoying. I swear if he goes with her…"

I sighed. Honestly I was better and could go to school tomorrow, but I begged my mom to let me stay home. Thankfully, my mom let me. I really wasn't sure if I could face Edward, especially if he said yes to Jessica. I really don't know what I would say.

On Friday, I camped out on the couch, trading between watching TV, reading, and sleeping. I finally got a real shower that afternoon and traded my pj pants and Dad's PD shirt for some sweat pants and a light hoodie. I was also able to finally eat more than saltine crackers. I was actually eating chicken soup. Dad was working late that evening, and mom had asked if it was ok if she went out with Esme tonight. I couldn't say no. She had been taken care of me and she needed a break.

"Are you sure you are going to be ok?" my mom asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes mom, I am 14. I will survive. Go have fun with Esme and gossip!'

She huffed. "We don't gossip. We just inform."

We both laughed as she came over and kissed me on the top of my head. As she walked out the door, I curled up under my quilt and grabbed Sense and Sensibility. I had been reading for about forty minutes when there was a knock on the door. I checked the time and saw it was 7:15. I got up and went to answer the door, and was in for a shock.

"Edward," I breathed out.

There he was, holding a bouquet of flowers with a grin on his face. "Hey Bella. I heard you are feeling better."

I nodded. "Um, yeah. For a couple of days now."

"Good, good." He shuffled his feet back and forth.

"Shouldn't you be at the dance with Jessica," I blurted out then slapped my hand over my mouth. I couldn't believe I just said that.

His face scrunched up. "No."

"Oh." I looked down, not sure what to say.

"I told her no Bella. I didn't want to go with her."

"Oh." I was kind of stupid.

"I wanted to go with my best friend, but I never got a chance to ask her."

I looked up at him. "You wanted to go with me?"

He nodded. "Of course. Who else would I go with but you? We've experienced a lot of first together…shouldn't we go to our first dance together?"

I laughed a little and shrugged. "I guess."

"But then, you ran away before I could ask, and then you got sick, so that plan fell through." He grinned.

"You still could have gone, to have something to do tonight."

"No way, I wanted to hang out with you." He looked down. "Plus, I don't think pjs are appropriate attire."

I finally really looked at him and laughed. He was wearing his superman pajamas. "Yeah, I guess not."

"So can I come in? I have movies and snacks!"

I nodded and led him into the living room. While he put in a movie I made room for him on the couch. He came to sit next to me and pulled me over to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"I'm glad you're better. I've missed you this week."

"I missed you too."

As the movie began, I let myself truly succumb to my feelings. I not only loved Edward…I was in love with him, and I had no clue what to do about it.


	8. Chapter 7

***Just wanted to say that all of the positive comments are so uplifting. It makes writing even that more enjoyable. Thank you!**

**Also, please forgive me for any mistakes. I do my best to proof read, but I always miss stuff.**

**Chapter 7**

_2000_

We were starting high school this year. Well, Edward and I were. Alice was pouting about how she was more mature than most of the kids in our grade and that she should be in our class. Yeah, Carlisle and Esme said no.

And I was still figuring out how to deal with my new found…feelings about Edward. I knew without a shadow of a doubt I was in love with him, but I had no idea what to do with it. I agreed with my mom, it wasn't time to tell Edward. As far as I can tell, he really could care less about girls. And no, I didn't mean he liked boys, but starting halfway through last year, Edward really was getting into school. And music. We still got together as much as we could to practice new music and write. Edward was amazing! I could listen to him play all day.

I had become more awkward around him though, and he had noticed. He called me out on it one time and I just said hormones. He bought it. HA! It was difficult at times just being me, like I had always been around him. He was still my best friend, and that would never change. I think that's what I was most afraid of. If I told him I was in love with him, he wouldn't feel the same way and then we would lose our friendship. I wasn't willing to do that.

So that's where we were, me secretly loving my best friend, and him having no idea. Sounds like teenage drama, doesn't it?

I was up in the tree house, looking through the box that held all the papers Edward had given me. I was smiling at the one he first drew me in kindergarten, of the two of us on the beach, when I heard his voice.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and scrambled to push the box out of sight. I did that, but didn't get a chance to put the drawing back up.

"Nothing," I stated and hid the paper behind my back.

He grinned sly. "What's that behind your back?"

I shook my head but didn't say anything. He narrowed his eyes at me before he launched himself towards me and started tickling me.

"No..no…stop!" I got out in between laughs. "Seriously…Ed…ward…stop!"

Before I could stop him, he grabbed the drawing and looked at it. It was quiet for a while and I couldn't look at him.

"You still have this?" he asked quietly.

I just shrugged my shoulders and slowly looked at him. He had a small smile on his face.

"I can't believe you kept this."

"I know its stupid…its just…"

"No Bella." He hugged the drawing to his chest. "It means a lot that you kept this." He pulled it back down and looked at it. "I still want this one day."

I looked up at him in shock. "What? What do you mean?"

He lay down on his back and I followed suits, feet at opposite directions, but our heads right beside each other.

"Have you thought about college yet Bella?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I mean we have time."

"No we don't Bella." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We start our freshmen year tomorrow, and yes senior year seems so far away, but it will come quicker than we think."

I nodded understanding what he meant. "I just figured I would go some where in Washington. I mean, I really don't even know what I want to do."

"Are you set on staying here?" he asked.

"No, I mean I don't think so."

"Have you thought about us going our separate ways after high school?"

I sat up and knew I had fear written on my face. "What? You mean, you don't…we wouldn't…" I could feel myself hyperventilating. I couldn't do that. I couldn't be apart from Edward. I loved him, he was my best friend, we were suppose to be…

"No! Bella no, listen." He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. "I didn't mean that I want to. But it is a possibility."

I shook my head. "No no, we have to stay together. Where you go I go."

"Seriously?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at him. "You're the one saying always. And I took that as truth."

He placed his hands on my cheeks. "And I meant it, mean it. Life would suck without you."

I smiled. "Ditto."

We sat there for a moment in comfortable silence before I spoke. "So, what does this mean?"

He grinned his cute, boyish grin. "How do you feel about California?"

I shrugged. "Well, it's not Washington. It's sunny, warm…"

Edward held up the drawing. "Has beaches."

My grin grew as I realized what he was saying. "So you want to go to college in California?"

He shook his head. "No, I want us to go to college in California. I want us to make this drawing come true."

I nodded. "But why not North Carolina, where you moved from?" I asked.

"I still want to be close to our families."

"Makes sense. I wouldn't want to be too far away from dad and mom."

He laid back down and I joined him. "So that's why we need to start thinking about this. We need to figure out loans, grants, scholarships…research colleges, figure out what we want to do…"

"Edward," I said grabbing his hand.

"Yeah?"

I smiled and looked over at him. "Can we just get through the first day of high school first?"

He laughed. "Yeah, probably best to focus on that."

"Good."

We laid there in silence again. "I'm kind of scared," I said.

"Don't be. We have most of our classes together, and lunch. And remember, I am here for you, always."

I sighed. "I like always.

I was fumbling with my locker combination the first morning of school. I was waiting for Edward to meet me. He had to go to the office first for something, or another. My nerves were too high to really pay attention.

"Excuse me?" I heard a voice beside me. I looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing beside me. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and was tan. I could already feel my self esteem shrinking.

"Um, yes?" I asked.

She smiled. "Could you tell me where the office is? I'm kind of lost."

I smiled back. "Sure. I can walk you there if you like."

"Thanks. It's not that big of a school, but I still got turned around."

"No problem." We began to walk. "I'm Bella by the way."

"Rosalie, but I go by Rose."

"Where did you move from?" I asked.

"Florida."

"What brought you here?" I asked.

She sighed. "My parents wanted a change of scenery and to find a small town feel. My dad's college friend offered him a partnership at his law firm in Port Angeles. But since my mom wanted a smaller town, they chose to live in Forks and he would commute."

"Oh, well I'm sorry you had to move, but it's not too bad here."

"I hope so."

We stopped by the office door. "Here it is."

She smiled. "Thank you so much Bella. Hopefully I will see you around."

"Yeah, sounds good."

As she walked in, Edward was walking out. They kind of bumped shoulder and he said excuse me, but I noticed he looked a little bit longer as she walked in. He turned to me and had a quizzical look on his face.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Rosalie. Um she goes by Rose though. She just moved here."

Edward looked back towards the office, and then turned to me. "Ready to head to English?" he asked.

I nodded, leery about the look he had given Rose. As we walked into our class and took seats next to each other, he kind of had a far away look on his face.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly. After the class filled and the bell rang, I saw Rose come into the class and walk over to the teacher. She smiled at me and the teacher pointed to a desk on the other side of the room. As she sat, my eyes wandered over to Edward and noticed he was staring at her. I didn't like the look on his face…and I really didn't like the feeling inside my chest.

"Edward," I whispered.

"What?"

He still hadn't taken his eyes away from Rose, and my heart sank just a little bit more.

"Nothing, nothing," I chocked out as a tear ran down my cheek. This was not good.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_2000_

It was like that for the rest of the week. Well, I take that back. Edward started talking to her mid week. The classes Edward and I didn't have together, he and Rose did. She even sat at the same lunch table as us and she and Edward…flirted. I wanted to scream. I wanted to pull her beautiful hair out. I wanted to scream to Edward that I was in love with him.

But I didn't. I sat there quietly. Edward never even noticed it. We still talked and hung out, but he always seemed preoccupied. By the second week, he wasn't even coming out to the tree house. Alice was those. But it stung because I felt like I was losing my best friend.

We were sitting in English when talk of the first football game came up. The students were getting excited, and of course talks about who was going with who came up. I did my best to ignore it, and focus on the writing assignment we had since our teacher was out sick.

"Bella," I heard Edward whisper.

I turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

He seemed fidgety but I had no idea why. "Are you going to the game Friday?"

I shrugged and went back to writing. "I don't know. Maybe? I hadn't really thought about it. You?"

He shrugged in return. "I thought about it. Something to think about." I didn't look back at him, wondering why he was curious about it. When we went our separate ways to class, him to geometry and me to history, it hit me. Maybe he wanted us to go together. He had said he wanted us to experience a lot of first together…maybe that was it.

I got excited as the day went on. I began to wonder when he was going to do it. The excitement just kept growing. When I got home from school that day, I went up to the tree house, hoping Edward would be up a little later to work on homework…maybe ask me.

I sat up there for thirty minutes before I heard someone climbing up the ladder. My smile grew as I waited for him to pop up. Instead it was black hair that I saw.

"Bella," Alice cried. "I am so sorry! How are you?"

I gave her a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

"Edward and Rose. You know, about him taking her to the football game."

My smile slowly faded and my eyes began to water. "What?"

Alice slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh you didn't know."

I just shook my head and sat there. Alice climbed over to me and hugged me tightly. "He asked Rose? I…he asked me if I was going to the game. I thought maybe we would go together. We do everything together," I whispered.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry. I can't even imagine. This sucks!"

I had to let out a laugh. "Yeah, it does suck."

She huffed. "Well, you know what. We will just have a great night. We will have a sleepover up here. Order pizza, talk badly about Rose and how stupid Edward is…"

"Sounds good…but no talking about Rose and Edward, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok sweetie. We won't talk about them."

We sat together for a little bit longer before she left to do homework.

Edward never showed up.

The next couple of days leading up to Friday weren't different. The same thing went on. What I couldn't believe though was Edward had said a word about him taking Rose to the game. Until Friday morning in English. As we were watching a movie, Edward scooted his desk closer to mine,

"Bella."

"Yeah."

"Um, I have something to tell you."

I turned to him. "What?"

He took a big breath and released it. "I wanted to let you know…I asked Rose to go to the game with me. She said yes, so yeah we're going to it together."

I turned back to the screen. "Yeah, I heard that."

"Oh." I saw him look down. "I was hoping to tell you first."

I snorted quietly. "You asked her two days ago. We live in a small town. Of course I know."

We were quiet for awhile before he spoke again. "It's cool that she's going to be there right? I mean I figured we would sit with the group…"

I gave him a look. "What are you talking about? I'm not going."

He looked shocked. "You're not going? I thought you were going?"

"I never said I was going. Alice and I are having a sleepover."

"But it's our first high school football game!"

"Mr. Cullen, please keep it down," our teacher said.

Edward nodded and then turned back to me. "It's our first football game."

The bell rang then and I started packing away my books. "Yeah. I thought so too." I got up without waiting for him. I didn't even go to lunch. I went to the library. I just couldn't do it.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Johnny Depp is so hot!" Alice screeched while looking at a magazine. "I don't care if he's older than me. I would so date him!"

I laughed as I threw an Oreo at her. We had been eating all kinds of junk food: pizza, chips, Dr. Pepper, Oreos, etc. We were honestly having a great time. I hadn't even thought about…oh who was I kidding. I was totally thinking about Edward and Rose. Were they holding hands? Was he making her laugh? Was he giving her my smile?

"Stop it!"

I looked over at Alice. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop thinking about them. They are not allowed here remember."

I smiled. "That's right. Sorry." I took a sip of my drink and went back to my magazine. "You know who I wouldn't mind dating, though it would never happen even if he wasn't famous."

"Who?" she asked.

"Pierce Brosnan."

"What?! He could be your dad!"

"So. He's James Bond. Hello!" I said,

She started laughing and threw a pillow at me. I was really thankful for Alice. She was truly helping me not have a major break down. She wasn't trying to hard…she was just being a friend. And it seemed I needed a friend since mine wasn't going to be around much.

As we continued looking at celebrities, I heard our school band start up and I looked in the direction of the school. They were playing their marching music, so I knew it was half time. I had learned from Angela depending on how the game was going, the group was either going to leave early and go to the diner, or go there after the game. Hearing the band made me wonder how the game was going.

"Bella, are you ok?"

I nodded. "Yeah I am."

Alice bit her lip. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How can you do it? You know, still be such good friends with Edward without letting it slip about your feelings?"

I sighed. "He's been my best friend since we were five. I can't lose him. What ever way I can have him, I will. He has to be in my life Alice. We're just…connected."

"Like soul mates?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know about that. So many people connect that word with just feelings. It's something more."

I laid down on my pillow and she laid down on hers beside me. "So, are you ever going to tell him?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I couldn't bear to tell him how I feel to not have him feel the same."

"Yeah, I understand that."

We were quiet for a bit longer. It was a nice quiet. Perfect actually.

"Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Edward would be stupid not to love you."

I smiled. "Thanks Alice."

* * *

Sometime during the night, I felt someone lay down on my pillow and snuggle up against me.

"Edward?"

"Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Game's over."

"Who won?"

He laughed. "The other team."

I hummed and snuggled in closer to him. "So…did you have fun?"

"Yeah I did. It would have been better if you were there."

I didn't know what to think about that. "Come on. Didn't you have fun with Rose?"

He was quiet for a bit. "Well, yeah I did."

I sighed. "So, is she your girlfriend?" I asked trying to sound like a supportive best friend.

He laughed. "No Bella. Rose is a great girl…but honestly she's just a good friend. Nothing more."

"Oh," I smartly stated.

"Yeah. I mean she is pretty and nice, but it just seemed more like…being around family."

I snorted. "Like going on a date with a sister?"

He pushed me. "No! I just mean, she's going to be a good addition to our group. She really wants to get to know you. I think you and her would be great friends."

"Maybe." We laid there. I just enjoyed being in his arms. "So, is Rose, look wise your type? You know blonde hair blue eyes?"

"I don't know. I think I may like brunettes better," he said with a smile.

"Oh shut up!"

He laughed but then went silent. "Bella, I really wish you were there. It would have been so much better."

"I just…I didn't want to be a third wheel."

"Never Bella. You would never be a third wheel."

"Yes I would. If you ever get a girlfriend, I bet they wouldn't like me being around."

"Then they'd have to go. You mean more to me than any of girl"

I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Really?"

He buried his face in my hair and sighed. "Always."


	10. Chapter 9

**Again, I just wanted to say how much it means to be all the people who read this story and review. **

**And I hope you are enjoying the characters. I just wanted to say that I hope you all don't see Bella as weak. I never intended her to be seen as that. She is only 14, and she's not like the Bella from the book, completely. She a young girl dealing with feelings that she feels aren't returned. And I can't write Edward as being a full on jerk…he just might be a bit ignorant and silly with his way of thinking (wink wink)**

**Anyways, sorry about that. Enjoy this chapter. I'm excited about this one!**

**Chapter Nine**

_2002_

"I should go back and get that dress," mumbled Rose as we walked down the sidewalk in Port Angeles. Alice and I just laughed.

"Do we need to turn back around?" I asked.

Rose scrunched her face up for a minute. "No, no. I'll just keep looking. Surely I'll find something." Rose was looking for a dress to wear to a wedding her parents were making her go to.

Yes, Edward was right. Rose and I became great friends. She told me at school the Monday after the game that at first she thought Edward was cute, but that she started noticing the way I looked at Edward and knew I liked him. When he asked her to go to the game, she took it as him inviting her to go with the group; not like a date. Rose made me swear that I wouldn't tell Edward that, and it was the one…well second secret I kept from him.

Anyways, back to now. I had just been given permission to drive to Port Angeles, four months after receiving my license. My daddy was a little overprotective. I wanted Edward to come with me, but he had to help his dad with something, so Rose and Alice came with me.

"So who's getting married again?" asked Alice as we walked into another store

"The daughter to a lawyer dad knows. And of course she's marrying another lawyer." Rose rolled her eyes. "I will never marry a lawyer."

"Never say never Rose," I stated as I started looking through the racks.

She turned to me with a smirk. "Speaking of never Bella, when are you going to confess to Edward you love him?"

I turned away and started looking at some hats. "I can't right now. Things are too good right now."

And they were. I didn't think we could become closer but we had. We went to the games during the season (we had actually gotten better in the last two years) and Saturday was our designated movie night. He also still wrote me notes. These made my day. Some days they were absolutely stupid like "Mr. Hunter wears a wig", and other days they gave me butterflies. He liked to write about what all we would do once we moved to California. What school we would go to, when we would go to the beach, what classes to take, where to live. I remember when he brought up to our parents are getting an apartment together, Carlisle and my dad both looked like they were going to have a heart attack. So it was decided we would live in the dorms until we decided to get an apartment, with someone of the same sex.

His most recent letter really got me.

_**I know its still two years away, but I can't help but be excited about college. I know you have a fear we won't get into the same place together, but I KNOW we will. We can't be separate. You're the chocolate to my peanut butter, the mashed to my potato, the mac to my cheese. (Yeah I know…cheesy. Ha-ha, I kill myself) But honestly Bella, always is for us. College, careers, families. We'll experience it all together. One day, we'll watch our kids play on the beach together (I can't wait to see your face when we see the beach in California.) Everything is going to work out, you'll see!**_

_**Love you!**_

"Geez Bella, will you just be bold and tell him already. Enough with all this secret, don't want to lose my friend crap!" Rose all but screamed.

I put my hands to my ears. "Dang Rose, a little bit louder. I don't think Edward heard."

She grabbed a dress and began walking to the dressing room. "You need to tell him soon Bella, or you will be in the friend zone for life."

Alice sighed. "Give her a break Rose, You know this is complicated." Alice looked at me and smiled. I gave her a small smile and looked back at the hats. Rose peaked her head out of the door and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just want you to be happy, and I don't think you fully are."

I nodded and looked down. "I know. But honestly, I am pretty happy right now." She nodded and went back in before emerging a couple minutes later in a hot pink strapless knee length skirt with beading around the waist.

"So, will I out shine the bride in this?" She asked.

Alice and I nodded and Rose's smile grew. "Good!"

We laughed as she changed then went to go pay for it. We continued our journey outside, but I came to a stop about five minutes later.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

I just continued to stare across the street, making sure I was seeing what I saw.

"Seriously Bella, what is it?" Rose asked looking across the street.

"Someone bought it," was all I said.

Alice looked across the street. "Bought what?"

I looked both ways before I crossed over to the building that I thought would always be vacant. When Edward and I were about 10, we saw a recording studio with our parents one day. We talked about how we would come back when we were older to record something. In junior high, we did come back, but the place was closed. It sucked big time, especially for Edward. This was his dream, and I think his heart broke knowing he couldn't do something more.

But now, across the window was a sign that said "Now Opened: Dark Forest Recording Studio." I felt like my smile was going to break my face. I pushed the door opened and looked around. I immediately felt like I was home. It was so calm and comforting, yet there was a charge in the air that told me this would be something special. A woman with dark auburn hair came from the hallway with a smile on her face.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"Um, yes. Hi. I'm Bella. I was just walking by and saw this place was opened again."

The lady nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we just opened last week. It was truly fate. My name is Maggie, and my husband Liam and I now own this place. We had to move here to be closer to family, and when we saw this for sale, we knew it was perfect."

I nodded and looked around the lobby, just taking it all in.

"Do you play?" I heard Maggie ask.

"Yes, she and my cousin write music together," Alice answered for me.

"Awesome. Have you ever though about recording?"

I turned to look at her. "Yeah. We talked about doing it before this place closed."

Maggie smiled and looked down at a book. "Well, we have someone in there now, but after that we're opened. Want to try it out?"

Before I answered her, I grabbed my cell phone and called Edward.

"Hey, already tired of shopping?" he asked without saying hello.

"Get your butt to Port Angeles and bring our guitars."

"What are you talking about Bella? Why?"

"Just do it," I answered.

"Bella, may I remind you I don't have my license yet."

"Let me talk to Esme."

"What is…"

"For the love of all that is holy put Esme on the phone!"

"Ok ok." I heard rustling before Esme came on.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's open again Esme. The recording studio. It's amazing and if you could please bring Edward, we can record some stuff today."

"Really? Ok, we'll be there in an hour and a half." We hung up and the girls and I sat and talked more with Maggie while we waited for Edward.

Closer to two hours, Edward came walking in slowly, holding both of our guitars. I bounced over to him and smiled.

"It's open."

"I know," I said.

He smiled back and set our guitars down before he picked me up and spun me around.

"We can record today?"

"Yeah."

Edward looked over at Rose and Alice. "My mom is in the car to take you two back home."

They got up and said goodbye before heading out.

"So this must be Edward," Maggie said as she walked in.

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you."

"Please call me Maggie and drop the ma'am. Come on you two, Liam's all set for you." We followed her back to a studio where we saw a man with black shaggy hair sitting behind a sound board.

"Hey babe, this is Bella and Edward."

"Hey it's nice to meet you two," Liam smiled and shook our hands. "So are you ready, we're all set."

We nodded and walked into the recording booth. There was a keyboard set up, so Edward opted for that while I plugged my guitar in.

"What do you want to play?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "Far Away."

He scrunched his face. "But it's sad."

I shrugged. "Yeah but you know its one of our best."

He nodded and looked towards Liam.

"Ready when you are," Liam said over the speaker.

Edward counted us in and we began to play. Like always, we got lost in the music; only the two of us existed. The song we were playing was the one I wrote back when I felt like I was losing Edward freshmen year.

When the song came to a close, I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking at me with a sad smile.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Oh my gosh," we heard Maggie. "That was amazing."

Liam smiled. "You two have something, you know."

I looked at Edward and he was smiling. "Yeah we do," Edward stated.


	11. Chapter 10

**Just some good ole fluff. Figured a couple of chapters of this may make the future ones a little easier to swallow.**

**Chapter 10**

_2003_

Deep Forest became mine and Edward's second home. We were there almost every weekend. We helped Liam and Maggie up there and in return we were allowed to record our music. It was amazing. For some reason it was like being able to actually record music we had been writing for at least five years inspired more, especially from Edward. It seemed like every other Edward was running to my house waving around some new music. I loved seeing the look on his face every time he brought me a new song. There was something so…honestly, I don't even know.

It was as if something was stirring in my heart, whispering that this guy I had known my whole life was my life. And though I had come to accept the fact that I love Edward, it was kind of scaring me. I mean, who really meets their life-mate when they're five?

But I was trying to ignore that. We were closing in on the end of our junior year. Edward and I were getting things ready to send off applications to all our college choices: we of course did some colleges here in Washington just in case, but we also were applying to UCLA, USC, and a couple of more colleges in California. Edward was confident that we were going to get accepted into the same place, but I was nervous. What if we didn't? Was that the end?

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she came up to my locker.

"Huh?" I asked.

She smiled softly. "You seemed far away and had a worried look on your face."

I shrugged. "Just thinking about college."

She groaned. "I swear between you and Edward you are stressing enough for our entire class. We have more pressing issues."

I shut my locker. "Like what?"

"Prom!" she squealed.

This time I groaned. "Oh lord not you too," I said,

"What?" Edward asked as he walked up to us. He gave me a big grin before biting into an apple.

"Prom Edward. What else? It's coming up in a month." Rose turned to me and said, "My mom is taking me dress shopping today. You and your mom should come!"

"Why, I'm not going?"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Um, well I am not very graceful but more importantly no one has asked me." I adjusted my backpack and started walking.

"Well too bad because I already told your mom and we are leaving right now," Rose stated as she looped her arm through mine and waved at our moms that we in the car outside.

"Ugh, seriously Rose. I don't need a dress. You have a date, I don't."

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. "Just go. Rose already yelled at me for occupying all your weekends at the studio. She needs some girl time."

I looked at him and nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and went over to his car. Rose and I climbed into the backseat.

"Are you girls ready?" asked Kate, Rose's mom.

"Yes!" Rose clapped.

I saw how excited she was and I couldn't help but get a little excited. "Yeah. This should be fun!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Decide already Bella!" Rose said from outside of the dressing room door. She found her dress within the first thirty minutes. It was a beautiful 1940's inspired old Hollywood black dress. It was strapless and bunched at the side held by a brooch. It looked gorgeous on her curvy figure.

Now I, on the other hand, couldn't find anything. I couldn't figure out what I wanted…and why I needed something.

"I'm not even going to prom. Why do I need a dress?" I asked.

"Bella, you might go to prom. And you go to college in over a year, and you might need a formal dress, so why not," my mom stated.

I rolled my eyes and pulled on a purple dress that I could already tell I hated. I stepped out in it and everyone had a disapproving face on.

"Yeah, I think I'm done," I stated.

"No no." My mom jumped up and handed me a mint green dress that had a tulle skirt and a lace bodice with a drop waist. I wasn't much for tulle but it was pretty. "Try this on."

I took it and nodded. As I put the dress on, I started to smile. It really was pretty and I liked how it felt. I didn't look in the mirror before I stepped out. The look on my mom's, Rose's, and Kate's faces though said it all.

"Bella, you look hot!" Rose said.

My mom stood up and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Bella, you look beautiful." She turned me towards the mirror so I could see what I looked like for the first time. The mint green made my hair look darker and thankfully didn't make my pale skin look bad. I actually felt beautiful in it.

"Yeah, I really like it." I ran my hands over it. "Too bad I don't have a place to wear it yet."

"Oh please. You still have a month. I'm sure someone will ask. I mean, Mike still has a crush on you," Rose giggled.

I gagged. "Ugh, please." We all laughed and then I went back to get dressed. After we bought our dresses, we stopped at a café to get some dinner before heading back. As the sun began to set I laid my head against the window, wondering if I would get to wear the dress.

* * *

"Well, did we find a dress?" asked my dad.

I smiled and pulled the dress out of the bag. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I bet you look beautiful in it."

I blushed. "Thanks dad. I'm going to go put it up then start on homework."

They both smiled as I went upstairs. When I got to my room, I flipped the light on and screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!" I looked around my room and saw streamers all around with a huge kid pool on my floor filled with water and…goldfish. "Mom, dad…what the…"

I set my dress on a chair and looked at the sign set up by the pool.

"With all the fish in the sea…will you go to prom with me?"

"So will you?"

I screamed and jumped. I turned towards my door to see Edward standing there, holding a bouquet of lilies and a bag of Swedish fish.

"What…I mean…huh?" I so eloquently said.

He laughed and set the stuff down. "I messed up a few years ago with the first football game. But not with prom. I know it's not your scene, but it is a rite of passage and it will be the first for both of us, so, will you go to prom with me?" he asked.

I laughed and threw my arms around him. "Yes. I'll go to prom." He hugged me tightly and spun me around. "But you have to get those fish out of my room."

He threw his head back and laughed. It was my favorite sound.

* * *

I looked at myself one last time. I had my dress on with a pair of silver kitten heels. My hair was in a French twist and my eye makeup was a little darker than usual. I also had on lip gloss which I never wore. Honestly, I felt like a princess. I heard the doorbell ring and smiled. I grabbed Edward's boutonnière and headed downstairs where I heard both of our parents talking. I saw Edward before he saw me and my breath caught in my throat. He looked so handsome in his tux…almost like James Bond. No, better than James Bond.

"Bella," I heard whispered. I looked up to see Edward looking at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face and that made me nervous. He came to the staircase as I began to walk down. When I got to the bottom step, I bit my bottom lip, waiting for Edward to talk. "Bella, you look…well…stunning."

"Smooth son, smooth," Carlisle chuckled and I heard Esme scold him.

"Thank you. You look handsome." I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down. Edward titled my chin up and smiled at me.

"Please don't look down. Seriously Bella, you are always beautiful, but you look, I don't think there are words to really describe."

All the breath left my body and I fell more in love with him. I looked in his eyes, hoping to find maybe something similar in them. But thanks to my dad…

"Now there won't be any other first tonight will there?"

'Oh my gosh…Dad!"

"Charlie!"

"What? She's my only daughter and you know I love Edward like a son…but I have to…"

Edward nodded. "No Charlie you have every right. I promise to be nothing but respectful, like always. And I will make sure no other boy," he sneered that word, "makes a move on her."

My dad smiled and nodded. "Thank you Edward."

We did the customary pictures and Edward gave me my corsage. After that, Edward led me to his car, opened the door and helped me in before going to his side. We buckled up, but he didn't start the car. I looked over at him and saw him looking at me. He had a soft smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you for agreeing to go with me," he said shyly.

I smiled and placed my hand on his. "Thank you for asking me. I wouldn't want to go with any one else."

"Same here. You're my best friend Bella. You are…honestly you're my world. I'm so glad we moved here twelve years ago."

He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back. "Me too," I whispered. "Me too."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_2003_

Prom had been amazing. Edward had taken me out to a nice place in Port Angeles to eat before heading back to school from the dance. He was such a gentleman all night. Getting me drinks, dancing only with me, getting rid of Mike Newton when he asked me to dance, and giving me his jacket when I got cold. It was the perfect night.

We didn't progress to anything that night, though Edward seemed a little different that night. But I didn't question it. I didn't want the feeling to go away.

Senior year started off with my nerves going nuts. We more than likely wouldn't hear from any colleges until after the New Year, but I was a nervous wreck. Rosalie was annoyed with me, Alice tried to keep me calm, and Edward would just laugh and tell me everything would work out. It didn't help though when Alice got teary eyed. She hadn't that she wasn't graduating us and not going to college at the same time as us. Rose had decided she wanted to go to California too, so she applied to a lot of colleges out there.

We had made it through the first semester without much drama, and were now on Christmas break. It was actually Christmas Eve, and as always, we were over at the Cullen's house for dinner and gifts. We had started this tradition after Carlisle's parents, Edward's only living grandparents at the time, had passed away when he was ten. Since Carlisle was an only child, as was Esme, there was no more immediate family to travel to, so we began celebrating together. My grandma Swan was there as well until she passed three years ago.

Alice had dressed me up in a cream over the shoulder sweater with black slacks and red flats. For some reason, this passed year I had begun dressing up a bit more. Maybe I was growing up, or maybe it was to impress Edward, as Alice stated. I rolled my eyes as I walked in the living room. Esme had out done herself again. The tree was even bigger this year, with beautiful ornaments and a tree up top. I stood there looking at it, listening to the moms finish dinner and dad and Carlisle laugh at stupid jokes while sipping scotch. I loved this time of year and all the memories I had celebrating here. I couldn't believe Edward and I would be graduating and going to college next year. It all had gone by so fast.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled and turned to him. He was dressed in black pants and a black button down with the top button undone and a cream colored tie,

"About how fast this time has gone by. You look nice."

He smiled. "Thanks, you too." He pulled me into a quick hug then released me. "So, I know it's started snowing and its cold, but are we still meeting at midnight?" He seemed nervous about what my answer would be.

"Of course! We can't break tradition now," I smiled and took his hand to lead him into the dinning room. "It's important to me Edward. This may be our last."

Edward tugged on my hand to stop me. "Don't say that Bella. It won't be our last."

I sighed. "You never know Edward. It could…" He put his hand over my mouth.

"Bella, when are you going to get it through that thick beautiful head of yours? Always." He kissed my forehead and led me into dinner.

Dinner was great as always and opening up gifts was great. I got a new guitar from my parents and the accessories from Carlisle and Esme. Alice of course got me new clothes, but I was waiting for Edward's gift. Every year since we started celebrating Christmas together, Edward and I would exchange gifts at midnight. We would do it in the tree house, usually freezing, but it was just another one of our things. So after we left and went back to our home, I put on some warmer clothes, set my jacket and boots out and waited till midnight, holding Edward's gift. It wasn't anything amazing, really, but it's something he needed. I saw a shadow across my lawn and put the boots and jacket on before going out side.

I climbed up and was greeted with Edward's smile and hot chocolate. We would both prefer coffee, but we would be wired all night, and decaf was of the devil.

"Hey," he said as he handed me my drink and pulled me to him to keep warm.

"Hey," I returned as I sat my present next to the one he had. We sat in silence sipping our drinks for awhile till I felt Edward get restless beside me. I laughed. "Ok Edward, we can open presents."

He grinned and handed me my present as I handed him his. We held them in our hands and looked at each other.

"Same time?" I asked. He nodded and we began opening the presents. I first came to a note and smiled. I loved his letters.

_**Our senior year! Can you believe it? We have made it! Yeah I know we still have a semester left, but still. And I couldn't have made without you. I know we've had our ups and downs, but really Bella, you have made my life so much better. From your laugh, to your encouragement, to your same love of music, you have been there for me through thick and thin and have given me the courage to do anything. I know you are nervous about this college thing, but you shouldn't be. When I said always, I meant it. I have such faith that God brought us together for a reason, and its forever. We are too connected to ever let something has trivial as school separate us. So stop worrying. Everything will work out!**_

_**Merry Christmas Bella. Hope you like the present.**_

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard Edward say, "Oh Bella."

He lifted a couple of records out that I had found a few weeks ago, then lifted the leather bound music sheet book out that was engraved with his name. I knew it wasn't much, but he had filled his last one up, and I wanted him to have a nice, new one for school.

"I know its not…" I couldn't finish it before Edward pulled me into a hug.

"It's perfect Bella. Perfect. Thank you so much!" He let go of me and looked at me expectantly. "Ok, open yours."

I nodded and opened up mine. First I pulled out a t-shirt quilt. It was amazing. It had every shirt from every concert we went to, from local coffee shop bands to big time ones. It was perfect.

"I love it!" I squealed.

"Now, I didn't make this. It was totally my mom and Alice, but I came up with the idea!" he smiled. "I knew a lot of our shirts really didn't fit anymore, but you would never want to get rid of them. I have one as well." He scooted closer to me and wrapped the blanket around us. "There's one more thing."

I pulled out a frame of a new drawing. I stifled a laugh because Edward was amazing at a lot of things, but drawing, not so much. It was a picture of him and me at the beach, just like the one I still had from kindergarten.

"Edward," I whispered.

He smiled. "I figured you would need a new one. I know you are nervous, but I promise Bella, we will make this picture a reality one day. I promise."

I smiled, partly because he had no idea I had a whole box of all the stuff he had done, including that first picture, but also because I knew Edward would make this happen.

"Merry Christmas Bella."

"Merry Christmas Edward."

* * *

I had just gotten home from school and was exhausted. It was the end of February, and I was a nervous wreck again. I hadn't heard from any schools, and it was killing me. Edward hadn't either, so it helped me a little bit, but still, it made me nervous.

I had just set my bag down when my mom walked in with the mail.

"Bella," she called.

"Yes ma'am."

"You have mail."

I went into the kitchen where she had set the mail down on the table. I looked down and saw a big envelope, with the schools name written across it. It was the school I really really wanted to go to. I was frozen, scared to open it.

"Bella, open the stinking envelope!"

I was shaken out of my stupor and walked slowly to the envelope. I opened it even slower. I was scared out of my mind. What it I didn't get in and Edward did. This was his top choice too. I couldn't let him choose me over this school.

I pulled the paper out and read the words on it that would change my life.

"So what does it say?" my mom asked.

Before I could answer, our front door swung open.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward scream.

I turned toward him and saw the same envelope in his hand that was in mine.

"Is that?" I asked.

"Yeah. You too?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at him. "I'm in," I whispered.

I had never seen Edward smile so big in my life. "Me too."

Tears started forming in my eyes. "So together?"

He nodded and pulled me into his arms and swung me around. "I told you Bella. Always."

I kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "We're going to USC," I whispered.

"Yeah we are."

We hadn't notice Esme coming in and her and my mom screaming and calling our dads. All that mattered was Edward and I were going to college together. Just like he said, always.

* * *

Graduation came and went. Rose was our valedictorian and gave an awesome speech. It was far from your standard speech and for that we were all thankful. She had been accepted to Pepperdine University, so she wouldn't be that far from us.

Edward and I had been preparing all summer for our move. We had both gotten scholarships from the school, which was going to help us a lot. Edward was planning on majoring in music while I was still undecided. I loved music but I just didn't think I wanted it as a career. Hopefully I would figure it out soon. And we got in the same dorm, different floors though. My dad was actually ok with that. Carlisle though wasn't. He seemed more protective of me now. I liked it though. He and Esme had always been second parents to me.

The day we moved into our dorms was a little tough. Our moms cried while our dads did everything they could to help one last time. Alice had picked out our new bedding and was going in between both rooms, helping set everything up. She was hoping to join us here next year and we were planning on rooming together. I had met my new roommate, Tanya earlier that day. She seemed really cool. She was an education major from Napa.

After we had everything set up, and we said goodbye to our parents and Alice one last time, Edward pulled me towards his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He just smiled in return and started driving. We got on the I-10 and started driving. As we got closer and closer, the smile on my face grew. I knew exactly where we were going and started bouncing in my seat. As the blue water came into view, I couldn't contain my excitement.

"Hurry up!" I said while hitting Edward's arm.

He just laughed and pulled into a parking spot. I jumped out and pulled my shoes off and took off running towards the beach. When my feet hit the sand I laughed. When my feet finally touched the water, I squealed. Edward came up next to me, with his shoes in his hand. He took my hand and held it as we looked out over the water. It was beautiful, just like Edward said.

"Beautiful," I heard him whisper, and I nodded my head. It was. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for this," I said.

He smiled and squeezed my hand. "I wouldn't want anyone else here with me." He turned and looked out over the water. "Every thing is about to change. I can feel it. But one thing will always be the same." He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "You and I. This will always be."

I snuggled into his arms and prayed to God he was right.


	13. Chapter 12

**So I realized I made an uh oh. I had never planned to go so much into Edward and Bella: the younger years. That was never my intention when I first started. But the characters have a mind of their own and it happened. With that being said, I left out a first that happens for most during their teen years. First kiss. I know, I know. I had always planned for Bella to still not have kissed someone, but not Edward. But I'm not going to go back and rewrite it. So I know it may seem weird, but I actually know a lot of people who didn't kiss till college. They were focused on other things and didn't want to get caught up in the drama of relationships and kissing. But please forgive me for my error. This is what happens when I write late at night or during my children's nap time. There probably won't be another update till next week. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12**

_2004_

Our first semester of college was interesting. Going from a small town school to a huge university in Los Angeles was a bit of a shock to me. Edward seemed to handle it better, but was still struggling. For the most part, we kept to ourselves. A couple of guys tried to convince Edward to join a frat, but he turned them down. He mainly wanted to focus on his studies. We both had typical freshman classes, but he had one music class while I had an extra English class.

I had gotten close to my new roommate Tanya, though I didn't get to see her a lot. She was a theater major and took her acting very seriously. On top of her regular studies, she had three added theater classes. She usually came in late at night when I was either asleep or hanging out with Edward.

While we were getting use to classes and life in college, Edward and I had made a promise to take a trip to the beach every weekend, even if it was only five minutes. Most of the time we took our guitars. It was the only time I got a chance to play now a days. Classes were loading on more and more work, the closer Christmas break came.

"So are you excited about going back home?" asked Edward. It had been a little hard on both of us not seeing our parents since August. I was more than ready to see both of our parents.

I smiled while just strumming on my guitar. "Yes. I miss mom and dad so much, and your parents. Plus, I'm ready for a break, especially with next semester's schedule."

Edward snorted and set his guitar aside on the blanket we were sitting on. "Well, you are the one who signed up for eighteen hours."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you signed up for fifteen. Though, two of them are music classes." I smirked.

Edward bumped my shoulder. "Hey, at least I know what I want to do."

I sighed and stopped playing. "Yeah, you're right."

I hated not knowing what I wanted to do yet. Shouldn't I know what I wanted to do with my life? Not only was I confused about what I should do, I was confused about Edward. As much as I knew I loved Edward, with all the life changes going on, I hadn't had much time to think about it. And since it added to my brain hurting, I just pushed it to the side. All this confusion was driving me insane.

"Hey, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean anything by that." Edward threw his arm around my shoulders.

"I know. I just feel like I'm getting left behind by everyone. You know what you're doing, Tanya knows, Alice has known probably since she was born! I just feel lost."

"Hey." Edward tilted my head up so I could look at him. "Lots of people don't know what they want to do going to college. But at least you are being smart and doing basics instead of changing majors. I am sure you will figure it out Bella. You always do."

I sighed and nodded. I couldn't wait till Christmas break.

* * *

Christmas break was just what I needed. No, I hadn't figured anything out, but it was a great vacation. I spent so much time with my mom and dad, and got caught up with Alice. She had applied to schools in New York and California. She was hoping to get into USC so we could room together. I had really missed her these past few months.

Edward and I got back into the swing of things, but we barely saw each other. Both of our class loads were getting to us, and we spent more time writing papers and studying than any thing else.

I walked back into my dorm room one Saturday at the end of February and landed faces first on my bed with a groan. Tanya laughed at me.

"Why did I think I could handle 18 hours?" I asked.

"I don't know. Mine are at least theater classes, so they're not so dreary and boring. You are one brave girl."

I snorted. "Yeah, brave ok."

Tanya came over and rubbed my back. "It's going to be ok Bella. You're almost halfway through the semester and doing well in your classes right?" I nodded my head. "Well there you go. You can do it. Plus, isn't today your beach day?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I had almost forgotten about that. My test in biology had been the only thing on my mind. I sat up and started getting ready. I only had 20 minutes before Edward would be here.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for reminding me."

Tanya laughed and picked up her bag. "No problem. I'm meeting Stefan for dinner then we're going to the movies. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but if I don't see you again today, I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged me and was out the door. I smiled when I thought of her and Stefan. They had been high school sweethearts, but since Stefan was a year older they broke things off because they thought the long distance thing would be hard. They had lived in Houston. Plus Tanya didn't want to hold him back from living his college life. But neither one dated anyone, so when she came to USC, they got back together. They were so cute together. I was kind of jealous.

I had just finished packing when there was a knock on the door. I went to open it and was engulfed in a pair of arms.

"Is that you Bella?" he joked.

I slapped his chest and laughed. "Yes it's me. Sorry. I know I have been MIA."

He smiled and grabbed my bag. "It's ok. You are working hard. But now its time for a break."

"Yes it is." I followed him out to the car and we headed to the beach.

* * *

Being February, it was chilly out on the beach but I didn't care. I had on a hoodie and was snuggled up against Edward. We were just lying, enjoying the sound of the waves. It was nice just to be. We both had been working so hard lately, it was nice.

After a few minutes, Edward cleared his throat. "Bella, I need to talk to you about something."

I sat up and looked at him. He seemed nervous. "Ok. What's up?"

He sat up beside and started playing with some sand. "In class the other day, my professor told me about an internship at a record company that was being offered this summer. It usually only for upperclassmen, but he thinks I have a good shot at it and wants me to apply. It would be for the whole summer."

I smiled. "Where is it?"

"Volti Record."

"Edward that's amazing! You have to go for it!"

He looked over at me. "But we had plans of going back and working at Deep Forest."

I gave him a look. "Seriously Edward, I would hit you upside the head with my guitar if you don't go for this. This could mean big things for you. It would get you connections into the business. You have to apply!"

He gave a small smile. "It would be a great in." He then frowned. "But you would go back home. We wouldn't be together over the summer."

That made my heart hurt a little, but I couldn't let that get in the way of Edward's dreams. "Well it will suck, but I would be back before you know it. And we can always call."

He nodded. "I would call every day."

"I know you would."

* * *

March had come and gone and Edward had applied for the internship. We could hear any day now if he got it. He was so nervous, but I knew he would get it.

As I was studying for an exam, my phone began to ring. I didn't even check the caller ID before I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"I got it," Edward whispered from the other end.

"What?" I almost shrieked.

I could tell he was smiling. "I got it Bella. Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can. I knew you would get it!"

"Votli records Bella. This could be life changing!"

I smiled. "It will be Edward!"

"I'm going to miss you though over the summer."

I shook my head. "None of that. We've already talked about it. Now, where are we going to celebrate?"

* * *

I had just finished unpacking my bag when my mom came up the stairs.

"Its good to have you home," she smiled. "But it is going to be weird without Edward here." She sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Yeah, but he is going to be doing something he loves. He's going to have a blast."

She brushed my hair to the side. "So, have you talked to him about…"

I sighed. "No. I don't know. It's just, still confusing."

"What's confusing? You love him."

"Yeah but, what if he doesn't."

My mom frowned. "Bella, I think you need to tell him. I mean, I think he feels the same, but you never know."

"Know what?" I asked.

"What if someone else comes along?"

My heart started racing. "But if he feels the same he wouldn't see anyone else."

"Maybe. Just don't wait to long Bella."

She kissed my forehead and walked out. I don't know how long I sat there in silence before my phone rang. I dove for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!"

I smiled. "Hey. How was the first day?"

"It was amazing! It is going to be so awesome working here. Everyone's really cool and accepting of the new guy."

"That's great Edward." I pulled at the string on my quilt. "I miss you."

He sighed. "I miss you too."

I took a deep breath. "Listen Edward…"

"Hold on Bella." I heard him talking to someone then he came back. "I am so sorry to cut this short, but we have a session to do. Can I call you later?"

I smiled. "Sure. Have fun!"

"Ok Bella. Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and hung up. I would tell him later. Yeah, later.

* * *

But I never did. We talked every day, but I never had the guts to tell him. I spent my days hanging with Alice, my mom and Esme. I helped Alice get ready to head to California in the fall, and got myself prepared as well. Alice, Tanya and I had decided to get an apartment together. It was going to be in the same complex as Edward and his new friend Jasper were going to be. It would be great.

I got a little nervous though in the middle of July. I hadn't heard from Edward in a week. I know it had been busy lately, but he always called. I had a weird feeling. I asked Alice and Esme if they heard from him. Alice hadn't but Esme had gotten an email saying things were going well and would be calling soon. That made me feel better.

A total of two weeks had passed before I got a call from Edward. When I saw it was him, I had to do my best to hold in the giddiness.

"Edward!"

He laughed. "Bella. I am so sorry I haven't called."

"It's ok. I understand. I know you've been busy."

"Yeah. We've been working on an album for a new band, and its going great." I heard him take a deep breath before he spoke again. "Bella. There's something I need to tell you."

You know that feeling of dread? Yeah I was getting it. "Um ok what's up?"

He sighed. "Um, I. Geez this shouldn't be so hard. You're my best friend so I know you'll support me."

I was kind of confused now. "What is it?"

"I…I met someone."

My heart dropped and I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. This wasn't happening.

"You met someone? So you're dating?"

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "She's more of my girlfriend now."

Girlfriend. He had a girlfriend. The conversation with my mom came to mind and I wanted to throw up.

**And you thought it was Tanya… **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_2005_

"Bella? Are you there?"

I honestly didn't know if he had just asked that or if he had been calling for me for awhile. I felt sick. I felt hurt. I felt…

"Yeah I'm here. That's great Edward."

"She's really great. I met her here at work. She's just starting her freshman year, but she is doing school online."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't let on how hurt I was, how heartbroken. "Well what's her name?"

"Bree."

I held in a snort. Bree. What kind of name is freakin' Bree?!

"That's a pretty name. I'm sure she is pretty too."

I could picture Edward's cheeks turning a bit pink. "Um, yeah she is. I can't wait for you to come back and meet her. She's really excited to meet you."

I froze. He wanted me to meet her?! Well, I guess that made sense. But wait…

"She wants to meet me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've told her all about you."

Tears began to well up in my eyes. "Well, yeah. When I get back we'll have to get together."

We were both silent for a bit before he spoke up again. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You are just really quite."

I forced a laugh. "Well, you did just surprise me. I mean, think about it. This is your first girlfriend. I mean, I don't think I remember you ever really liking a girl, except Rose."

"Ugh don't remind me of that. And I liked girls. I just was too focused on school I guess."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. Well listen, I've got to get back into the booth, but we'll talk tomorrow and set something up so you can meet Bree. You come back in three weeks right?"

"That's when the apartment will be ready. Alice and I are coming down together, and Tanya comes back the following week."

"Cool, good. I miss you. I can't wait to see you."

Oh my gosh was he trying to kill me!

"I miss you too. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up and ran down the stairs and out the back door. I barely heard my dad call my name. I rushed up to the tree house and began to cry. My mom had been right. I didn't speak up. I lost him. Someone else, of course, saw the amazing person he was and got him. But not only did I miss my chance at being with him, I could lose him as a friend. I know how this went. Bree would weasel her way between us and I would see less and less of him, and then they would get married, she would make him promise to never see me again…

"Bella?" I heard Alice whisper.

I looked up and she gasped. "What happened Bella? Your dad called me saying you had run out of the house like someone was chasing you."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Edward," I whispered.

Alice froze for a few seconds before moving to me. "He what?"

"He met someone Alice. Bree. They've been dating for a while and now she's his girlfriend."

She pulled me into her arms. "I can't believe him. You two are suppose to be together. That's how its suppose to be."

I cried in her arms for a little bit. I took the comfort of my friend since my other one was miles away…and he was the cause of my heart ache.

"Bella, what can I do? Do you want me to kill her?" she asked.

I choked out a laugh. "No Alice. Murder is not needed. Just, don't say anything to him. Maybe I've been wrong this whole time."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I don't really love Edward that way."

Alice's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

I shrugged. "Edward has really been the only guy I've ever been close to. And there really aren't any guys in Forks. Maybe I just started having feelings for him because he was the only option."

Alice began shaking her head. "No Bella. That's not it and you know it. You love Edward and he loves you. He's just being a stupid boy right now."

"Maybe."

Alice sat up on her knees. "Promise me Bella. Don't jump to this conclusion yet. Wait till you see Edward again, ok."

I pulled my knees to my chest. "Ok promise." I blew a piece of hair out of my face. "Now, we have some packing to do so lets do it."

As I began to move to go down, Alice grabbed my arm. "Are you ok?"

"Sure Alice."

* * *

"Cheese and Rice why do we have so much crap!" Alice yelled while walking in with another box. I laughed and I pulled my bedding out of a box. Mom and Esme giggled while unpacking stuff for the kitchen. Dad and Carlisle had gone out to get some stuff. It was the first week of August, and I was happy to be back in California, though I was dreading dinner tomorrow night. Edward had arranged for him, Bree, Jasper, Alice and I to all meet at a place to have dinner and meet. He had to be in the recording studio all day and tomorrow, so I wouldn't even get the chance to see him before the meeting.

I unfolded my comforter as my mom walked in. She helped me spread my turquoise cover over my new full bed. What I loved about this apartment was that we each got our own bedroom, so we could actually have some privacy. Alice and I would share a bathroom while Tanya got her own, but her's was also doubling as the guest bathroom. I really wish she was her to go to this dinner with us. I would need all the support I could get.

"So, you get to meet this Bree tomorrow," my mom stated.

I sighed. "Yeah. We're all going to dinner."

She hmmed and started making up the rest of my bed.

"What do you want to say mom? I know you want to."

She shook her head. "Honestly Bella, I don't know what to say." She pulled me to her and hugged me tight. "Part of me says you should run to him and tell him how you feel, part of me says don't do anything, and another part says go kick her butt."

I laughed quietly and hugged my mom tighter. "What if I lose him all together?"

Mom looked down at me with a frown. "That is something you don't have to worry about. Edward may not see what is truly in front of him, but he knows that your friendship is something that should never be taken for granted. I think he has learned his lesson over the years."

I went back to fixing up my room. "Thanks mom. We'll just have to see how it goes."

Mom nodded and went to walk out. "Just call me after you meet her tomorrow and you can tell me all the nasty things about her."

I laughed and continued putting my books up. I could always count on my mom to lift my spirits.

* * *

I had changed about five times already and was looking at the one I had on now, ready to change again.

"Bella, you look great. Please don't change again," Alice yelled from her bedroom.

I sighed. I had on a knee length sun dress that was red with black print on it. I had on some flat black sandals and a long crystal necklace. I had pulled my hair into a side braid. I was going back and forth between if I was too dressy or not enough.

"Bella, seriously. You look beautiful. I bet Edward will even tell you that."

I nodded and grabbed my purse. "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head and we headed to her car. We were meeting Edward, Bree and Jasper at the restaurant. I couldn't stop biting my lip. I was so nervous. We pulled up to the place and before I could get out Alice grabbed my arm.

"You know I am here for you. What ever happens tonight, remember I am here for you, and really, Edward will always be your friend. You're too close to not be."

"But what if she makes him stop seeing me?"

"Then I kick her butt," Alice shrugged and got out of the car. I laughed and climbed out. I followed her into the place and began to look around. I didn't see Edward but I did hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hot dang Bella you look beautiful," a sweet southern voice said. I turned around and jumped into Jasper's arms.

"Ah! Jasper it's so good to see you!" We had met Jasper back in March and we all hit it off. He was a psychology major from Texas. He could be quiet and withdrawn at times, but once you got to know him he was very protective and loving. He was like a brother.

"It's good to see you too sweetheart." He smiled and pushed his blonde hair out of his face. "And this must be the famous Alice."

I turned to Alice and she was just staring at Jasper. I elbowed her and she came back to us.

"Oh! Yes! Hi, I'm…um I'm Alice." She held her hand out to shake his and instead he gave her a kiss on the hand. She blushed and I tried to hide my shock. This was so not Alice.

"It's nice to meet you darling." He smiled, Alice giggled, and I rolled my eyes. Jasper turned back to me and he had a frown on. "Bella, I just wanted to say I am so sorry."

I gave him a quizzical look. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "He may not see it, but I do."

"What?"

"I know you love him Bella."

I froze. How could he know?

"I'm not majoring in psychology for nothing. I really think Edward doesn't see it, but I do. I see the way you look at him. I'm so sorry he met someone. I mean she's nice and all, but…"

"But what?"

Jasper sighed. "If I had a choice between you and her, I would pick you."

I did my best to push back the tears. "Thanks Jasper," I whispered.

He gave me another quick squeeze before we heard another voice.

"Get off my best friend!"

I turned and almost sobbed. There he was. My best friend was standing there, and I swear he had gotten more handsome. His skin was golden and his eyes we shining. Before I could say anything, he had me in his arms, hugging me tightly. "I've missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too. You look great." I smiled.

He looked down at me and his smile grew. "You look beautiful Bella."

I blushed and looked down. Why did he have this affect on me?

"Thanks." I looked up and that's when I saw her. She was beautiful. She had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights, tan skin, slender body with curves in the right places, a big bright smile, and she was a few inches taller than me. Jealousy coursed through my body, and my self esteem fell.

Edward turned towards her and waved her over. She walked up beside him and held his hand. I looked down at it and tried not to grimace.

"Alice, Bella, I want you to meet Bree. Bree this is my cousin Alice and my best friend in the world, Bella."

She looked at both of us and smiled wider. "It's so nice to meet both of you." She held her hand towards Alice and Alice took her reluctantly. Bree then turned to me and shook my hand. I smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Bree."

"You to Bella! Edward has told me all about you. I am so excited we finally got to meet." She retuned to Edward's side and we were all quiet after that.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Well, lets get a table. I'm starving!"

We laughed and I gave Jasper a thankful look. We were lead to a table where I sat across from Edward, while he and Bree sat beside each other. Alice sat beside me and Jasper sat at the head of the table. I felt my heart drop a bit, knowing my spot use to be by Edward. As we looked over the menu, we kept silent and didn't start a conversation till after the waitress took our order.

Alice took a sip of her tea before she began to speak.

"So Bree, tell us about yourself."

I saw an evil glint in Alice's eyes and I knew what she was doing. She was hopping Bree would tell us something that would make her out to be a…well, something not nice.

Edward smiled at Alice, completely missing the look she had. Bree smiled and wiped her mouth. I took a deep breath, waiting for her to say something so I could begin to start hating her…well, hating her with reason.

**Well I lied. Got another one down before I leave this weekend. I didn't really sleep last night due to some alarm going off in our house (don't have an alarm system so I have no idea what it was) and with the hubby being gone, I freaked out and couldn't sleep so I began writing.**

**I just want to say how much all of you mean to me. I truly have the best readers ever! Love y'all!**

**This was kind of a filler chapter before we dive into Bree's life and what's going to happen between Bella and Edward.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for understanding. The situation hasn't changed but my faith in God is getting me through and my amazing prayer warriors. Love my friends. And I love y'all!**

**Chapter 14**

_2005_

"It was so nice to meet you all!" Bree beamed as we left the place. I smiled tightly while Alice gave a little bit bigger smile than me.

I nodded. "It was great meeting you too."

"We have to get together more often!"

I gulped inaudibly. "Yeah. Totally."

Edward smiled from beside Bree, with his arm wrapped around her. I felt my heart breaking just a little bit more. I felt so awkward standing there, feeling like a fifth wheel. Edward broke away from Bree to wrap me in a big hug.

"I am so happy you are back Bell!" He squeezed me before letting go. "Lets get together tomorrow ok. I want to talk to you about something."

I gave him a quizzical look before nodding. Before I could see him smile, Bree pulled me into a quick hug. She whispered in my ear, "I really hope we can become friends Bella." She pulled away and gave me her big perfect smile.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Well, I better get Bree back. I'll see y'all later." Edward shook hands with Jasper and gave Alice a hug before they walked off. Jasper walked us back to our car and gave me a hug before opening my door. "You ok sweetheart?"

I nodded. "I will be."

He gave me a smile and kiss on the cheek. "Ok, well you know I am here if you need anything."

"Thanks Jasper."

He nodded then looked over at Alice across the car. His smile changed and I heard Alice giggle. "I'll talk to you later Alice."

"Ok! Bye Jasper!" He shut my door and we drove home.

I looked over at Alice and gave her a look. She glanced over at me and a blush cover her cheeks. "So Alice, I take it you took a liking to Jasper?"

She shrugged and stopped at a light. "Yeah, I mean, he's nice."

"Puh-lease, you two were so wrapped up in each other…"

"Oh my gosh, Alice, I am so sorry! I totally left you alone tonight."

I shook my head. "No you didn't. Hush."

A silence feel over us as the light turned green. "So, Bree seemed nice."

I nodded and looked out the window. "Yeah she was."

We feel quiet again as we pulled up to our place. Alice turned the car off and looked at me. "What's going on in your head Bella?"

I sighed and turned to her. "I really don't know. It would have been so much better is she was rude and mean…but she wasn't." I bit my lip.

"Remember what we talked about in Forks? Are you still thinking that?" she asked.

All I could do was shrug at her and I got out of the car. We headed up to our apartment. I set my purse down on the entry table and took my phone out of it.

"Do you want me to make us some tea?" Alice asked.

"No thanks. I'm just going to head to bed."

"You know I'm here," Alice grabbed my hand. "I'm here whenever you need me."

I smiled. "Thanks. I know!"

I walked into my room, feeling defeated. Nothing went as I had hoped for tonight. It was all a huge mess in my head and I really just wanted to sleep. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes, but didn't get much peace. A tune and a couple of words were floating in my head and I knew if I didn't write it down it wouldn't let up. My guitar was in its case next to my desk, so I went to pick it up and settle back on my bed.

I began to play the tune I heard a few times before putting the words with it. It was just a couple of lines but I liked it so far. I played it through a few times before I put my guitar down. I closed my eyes as a tear slid down my face. I knew where the emotion was coming from in that song and I hated it.

I hated this control I felt like I was losing. I hated that he had it against me. Maybe I was right before. Edward had been the only boy who I had ever been close to, so maybe that was it. I needed to get out there and live; see what other boys were out there. I was in LA for crying out loud. A lot more boys were here than compared to Forks. The only problem was I didn't know where to start.

Biting my lip, I walked over to my purse and pulled my phone out. I was suppose to call anyways when I got in, but now we had more to talk about. I looked through my contacts and pressed enter to make the call. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" a gruff voice said.

My eyebrows scrunched up. "Um hi, uh, who is this?"

"Who's this?"

I placed my head in my hand. "I guess I have the wrong number."

"Wait." I heard some noise then a groan. "Ooops I thought this was my phone. Hold on let me get Rosie."

My eyebrows now shot up. Rosie? Rosie?

"Why do you have my phone?" I heard a muffled voice.

"Sorry babe thought it was mine."

I heard some shuffling before Rose came on the phone. "Hello?"

"Rosie?" I giggled.

She huffed, "Oh shut it! You can't call me that!"

"But deep voice man can?"

She sighed. "Yeah, well that's Emmett. He's good at getting his way."

"The best!" I heard him call.

I laughed. "So Emmett?"

"Yeah. He's a junior here at Pepperdine."

"What's his major?" She mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked.

She sighed. "Pre law."

I laughed hard. "Oh my goodness well I never thought I'd see the day. Rosalie Hale dating a lawyer."

"Ugh I know, but I couldn't help it," she giggled. Giggled! "He's a sweetheart. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since June. We started off just dating and only became official last week."

"That's awesome Rose."

"So what's up?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Oh my gosh! The dinner! You met the girlfriend! Is she horrible?"

I sat down on my bed and sighed. "No. She's actually really, really sweet."

"Well, that sucks! Is she ugly?"

"Rose!"

"What I was just asking,"

"Beautiful," I answered quietly. "She's beautiful."

Rose huffed. "I bet not as pretty as you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah ok whatever."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

I lay back on my back. "It's so confusing. I mean…you know what never mind. I made up my mind. That's the main reason I called you."

"Ok what?"

I took a deep breath. "I want you to set me up on a date."

Rose didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I'm sorry what?"

"You said you knew a couple of guys that I might like, so I want you to set me up with someone."

"Bella," Rose sighed. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you have been in love with Edward..."

"No I haven't Rose. It's just Edward has really been the only guy in my life. That's all. I just need to get out there and find a guy. I'll see I just love him as a friend, and then I can be happy for him and Bree, or who ever he is with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Rose, I am sure. Do you know anyone or not?"

"Yeah. Yeah I can maybe set up a double date this weekend for you, me, Emmett, and whoever I think of."

I took a deep breath, nervous about a blind date, but thankful she suggested a double date.

"Sounds great. Just call me later with the details."

"Yeah, ok. Bella, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. I'm starting a new chapter. It's going to be great!"

"Alright well I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

I hung up with Rose and sighed. It was time that I grow up, and move on. Edward and I were just meant to be friends.

I ignored the ache in my heart when I thought about that. I had to.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_2005_

_**Bang Bang Bang!**_

I groaned as I heard someone banging on our door. I looked over at the clock and it was seven…seven in the freakin' morning! Someone was going to die. I heard Alice mumbling as she went to the door.

"Whoever it is, I don't care, I am killing them."

I laughed a little and continued lying in bed. I heard Alice open the door and let out a screech.

"EDWARD CULLEN! What are you doing here this early?"

I nearly fell out of bed as I scrambled to pull on sweat pants and my glasses. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail.

"Hello to you as well Alice. I haven't seen Bella all summer! So I can get here whenever." Alice growled. "I brought coffee." I stepped out of my door, just in time to see Alice walk back to her room with a starbucks in her hand.

"He's lucky he brought coffee."

I smiled at her and turned to Edward. He was holding two more cups in his hand and handed me one.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked as I took a sip.

He shrugged. "We haven't seen each other all summer. I've missed you. I thought we could go out to the beach before it got to hot."

I nodded and took another sip. "Ok. Just let me get dressed and we can head out."

"I think you look fine," Edward stated.

I laughed. "Funny. I just rolled out of bed and we aren't all as lucky to look as good as you doing that."

Edward threw his head back and laughed. I walked back into my room and looked for a pair of shorts and new shirt. I continued drinking my coffee while I got ready so I could brush my teeth before leaving. As I applied a little bit of make up, I began wondering how today was going to go. Would it be awkward? What would we talk about? What did Edward want to talk to me about? My prayer now was that our friendship wouldn't change.

As I finished my coffee I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I debated about putting my contacts, and then decided to just leave my glasses on. I grabbed my guitar and bag before heading back out to the front door.

Edward was leaning against the wall looking down. When he heard me he looked up and smiled. "Ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and he opened the door for me. We got in his car and headed to our spot at the beach. The car ride was silent. It wasn't awkward, but something felt different. I couldn't explain it, but it was. We pulled into a parking spot and got out. Edward grabbed his guitar and a blanket out of the trunk and led me over to the beach.

We both pulled out our guitars, but Edward laid his to the side while I began playing. I hadn't realized it, but I was playing the song I started writing last night. I had my eyes closed getting lost in the music once again, so Edward spooked me when he spoke.

"That sounds sad."

I jumped and looked at him. He was frowning and giving me a concern look. I just shrugged and moved my guitar to its case. "I didn't really notice," I lied.

Edward stared at me before asking, "Why? What's it about?"

I couldn't let him know what was going on so I had to lie again. "I don't know. I just started playing it this summer. Not sure where it really came from."

He continued staring at me before letting it go. "So are you glad to be back?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready to start sophomore year. I'm still unsure what I want to do, but I feel good about this year."

"How many hours are you doing?"

"Just twelve. I need a little break from last semester."

Edward laughed. "I am doing the same. But part of it is for another reason I want to talk to you about."

My mind started creating insane scenarios. He was sick, he was moving, Bree and he were eloping…

"Bella, where did you go?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, the internship went really well this summer. I had a great time at Volti, and they offered me a job. It's more part time so it doesn't interfere with my school work, but I get to work with new artist in songwriting."

I smiled and threw my arms around Edward. "That is so amazing! I am so happy for you. This is your dream."

He hugged me tightly before letting me go. "Yeah. I was completely shocked. It's an awesome opportunity. And that's what I need to talk to you about." He took a breath. "Even though it's part time, they asked me if there was anyone I could think of who can be like an assistant. They would basically help me in the new artist department, and songwriting."

"Ok?"

"Well, I didn't even have to think about it. I want you there Bella. You are so much better at this than me anyways."

I grimaced. "But I don't want to go into music professionally."

"I know but this would be just a job to have to make extra money, do what you love, and who knows it might help you decide what to do. Please Bella. How much fun would it be working together? And Aro swears it won't get in the way of our school work. School is a big deal for him."

I sighed and thought about it. It sounded like fun but I just didn't know. I would get to spend time with Edward, but would Bree be up there since here uncle worked there? Would it get in the way of school? Would I have any free time? The money would be nice though. I just wasn't sure.

"I don't know Edward. I'm not sure about it."

He nodded and slightly frowned. "Well, will you at least think about it?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I'll think about it." Edward's frown turned to a smile. He picked up his guitar and began playing.

"So, now that we are alone, what did you think about Bree?" I looked up at Edward, but his head was down. I bit my lip. I wanted to tell him she was rude, mean, catty, and all wrong for him…

But I couldn't. "She was really nice Edward. She seems very sweet."

Edward looked up at me and smiled. "I'm glad. You're opinion matters a lot to me."

I frowned. "It shouldn't matter what I think. It only matters how you feel and think."

"No Bella. If you didn't like her, I would rethink it. But honestly, the fact that you like her means a lot." He smiled at me and continued to play. I sat there, wishing to myself she had been horrible. "So do you want to hang out Saturday?"

I opened my mouth to say sure, but then I remembered my talk with Rosalie. "Um, I can't. I…I actually have a date."

Edward stopped playing and froze. He didn't look at me for a few seconds then his heads rose. "A date?"

I started playing with the sand. "Yeah. Rose is setting me up with someone she knows."

Edward snorted. "Some dude from Pepperdine?"

I gave Edward a look. "Why do you say it like that? What's wrong with Pepperdine? Rose goes there."

He shrugged. "Its just, those kind of guys don't seem like your type."

Now he was irritating me. "And you think you know my type."

"I don't know, it's just those guys are rich, stuck up, ken type…"

"So I'm not good enough to be with someone who is rich and good looking?"

"No that's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean?!"

He grabbed his hair. "No, geez Bella. I just meant, I don't know. You've never dated before…I just…it's different, and I guess I just expected…"

"That I would never date?" I crossed my arms.

He groaned. "No Bella." He took a deep breath and let it out. "I am happy for you Bella. It's good to see you getting out. I hope he's a nice guy."

We feel into silence for awhile. It was awkward. I hated it.

"I need to do this Edward. I've sat back from life for the past couple of years. Yes I've had my family, you and music, but I need to live. Get out there." I sighed. "I mean, I'm about to turn 20 and I've never even kissed someone. That's sad."

Edward laughed. "Hey, I was the same. Well until a full weeks ago."

I felt my stomach roll and heart ache, but I pushed it to the side. I was moving on from Edward. "Well, I need to catch up."

Edward looked up at me. "Just, make sure he's worth it. You're special Bella. You deserve someone who actually deserves you."

I stared at Edward for a bit. "You do too. And I hope you have the in Bree."

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "Let's go get some lunch."

I agreed and we packed up, heading to our favorite sandwich place not to far away. As we ate lunch, I started feeling like I had the answer to something.

"Hey Edward."

"Yeah?"

"I'll take that job."

He smiled. "I knew you would."

I threw a chip at him laughing. It didn't feel awkward anymore.

* * *

"Come on Bella, we are suppose to meet the guys in twenty!" Rose called from the living room. She had come over to help me pick an outfit out. We settled on a black knee length skirt with some jeweled sandals and a baby blue halter top. I was trying to get my hair to stay in place, but just gave up and left it down. I grabbed my purse and walked out.

Rose was standing at the kitchen bar waiting for me. She was in a denim skirt with a red pheasant top. Her perfect golden locks were pulled up in a high ponytail.

"You ready?" she asked. Before I could answer there was a knock at the door. Alice bounced over to get it.

"Hey Jasper!" She said as she opened the door. "And Edward? What are you doing her?" she asked with annoyance in her voice. Rose and I looked over to see the two guys standing in the door frame. Jasper's eyes were on Alice, but Edward was looking at me.

"I'm meeting up with Bree later but wanted to stop by. You look nice Bella. Got a hot date tonight?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"Yes she does," Rose said with a smirk on her face. "And we are running late, so see ya later." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out before I could say bye to anyone.

"Geez Rose you nearly pulled my arm off. What was that for?"

She started the car and got on the road. "I was not going to allow Edward to talk you out of this date."

I rolled my eyes. "He already knew about it and he wouldn't have done that. He's happy for me."

Rose snorted but didn't respond. We drove for another twenty minutes before pulling up to a beach front restaurant. I was thankful we weren't going anywhere too fancy.

Rose turned to me and smile. "Alright ready for your first date?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

She gave me a look before getting out and I followed. I saw her run up to a huge guy with dark curly hair. He picked her up and spun her around. I smiled, loving the fact that my friend was so happy.

"Hey Rosie! Introduce me to your beautiful friend!" The big guy beamed.

I blushed. "Emmett this is Bella, Bella this is Emmett."

I held my hand out but instead found myself wrapped in a pair of strong arms.

"First thing to learn Bella is that I am a hugger." He smiled and sat me down. Emmett looked behind me and smiled. "And here comes someone else for you to meet."

I turned and saw a guy with brown hair slicked back, tan skin and a goatee. He was good looking, not as good looking as…stop it!

"Bella," Rose grabbed my arm to get my attention. "I would like you to meet Emmett frat brother Royce. Royce, this is my best friend Bella."


	17. Chapter 16

**Royce will not be a bad guy! I just needed a guy. He's not going to harm Bella. And no Edward will not be sleeping around. I did like that quality of Edward from the book…waiting! Neither one will be sleeping around. I don't like it and I won't write it. If you were hoping for some steamy stuff, you won't find it here.**

**Oh and Bella is 19 about to be 20 and Edward is 19. They are in their second year of college.**

**Now that that's over, thank you for reading and reviewing. I am shocked still at everyone who reads this story.**

**Now if I could just get a new story out of my mind so I can finish this one, I would be good to go.**

**Chapter 16**

_2005_

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

Royce gave what I think he thought was a sexy smile, took my hand and gave it a kiss. It was a little too wet for my liking but I brushed it off.

"You as well Bella. They told me you were beautiful, and they were right," he stated while still keeping that weird smile on his face. All I could do was nod and wonder why he was still holding my hand.

"Well," Emmett started as he clapped his hands together, "I am starving, so let's go get a table." We turned to walk inside and Royce placed his hand on my lower back to lead me in. It was a little weird that he was already so comfortable with touching me, but I brushed it off. Maybe that's just how he was.

When the host sat us at our table, Royce pulled out my chair for me. I smiled at his sweet gesture. Our waiter came up next and we ordered our drinks and took time to look at our menus. We were all silent for a little bit before Rose cleared her throat.

"So Bella, Royce and Emmett are in a fraternity together. They met their freshmen year."

"Yeah Royce and I met at rush. Man was that a crazy time!" Emmett laughed.

I smiled and looked over at Royce. "Are you a junior then as well?"

"Yes, though I am hoping to graduate a semester early. I'm pre law as well, focus on business law." He took sip of his drink. "What about you? What year?"

"I'm a sophomore."

He leaned in towards me. "What's your major?"

I bit my lip and wondered what he would think about this answer. "Um, I'm not sure yet. Still debating."

He smiled. "Well, you could always just be beautiful arm candy." Then he laughed.

I just stared at him. I saw Rose giving him a look from my peripheral. Just then the waiter came to take our meal order. Once we all gave ours, Royce spoke up.

"I'm just kidding about the arm candy thing. You seem like a very smart girl. You'll figure it out."

I just nodded. I looked over at Rose and she was kind of fuming. When I turned back to look at Royce, I saw him looking across the room at another girl. Great. Yep this date was going well.

"So Royce, are you from California?"

He turned towards me quickly. "Yeah. Right here in LA. Loved growing up here."

I gave him a smile. "It is wonderful down here. A lot different than Forks."

"Did you like growing up there?" he asked and he truly seemed interested. I was kind of getting whiplash with this dude. One second he's pigheaded, then the next he's really sweet.

"I did. It's a small town so everyone knows everyone, but it has its charm. I miss the woods there, I miss hiking."

"I didn't love it as much as Bella, but it really is beautiful up there," Rose spoke up.

Emmett put his arm around her. "Well, I would love to go up there with you sometime."

I looked at the two of them and all I saw was adoration in Emmett's eyes. Rose looked at him like he hung the moon. I would think a comment like that would make Rose gag, but she seemed to really like it. Maybe she had finally found her guy.

Our meal arrived about that time and it looked delicious. I took a bite of my fish and moan quietly. Royce leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I'd love to make you moan like that."

I dropped my fork and blushed. Seriously, I know this is my first date but I doubt this was appropriate talk. I wiped my mouth and stood. "I'm going to the restroom."

Rose started to stand. "Me too, be right back."

We headed to the restroom. Once we were inside, all I could do was stare at Rose. "What did he say?" she asked.

"Well I guess I didn't moan as quietly as I thought and he said he wants to make me moan like that."

She gagged. "Gross! You just met!"

"I know! He is so, ugh I don't know. One minute he seems real sweet, and then I catch him checking out another girl…"

"He did what?"

I sighed. "It's no big deal. This will probably be the last date with him."

"Bella I am so sorry. The couple of times I've met him he has not been like this. I really wanted your first date to be great. Do you want to leave?" she asked.

"No it's fine Rose. At least I know I don't like his type. That narrows down the search," I laughed.

"Ok. You ready to head back out?"

"Give me a few. I'll see you out there."

She nodded and headed out. I lean my arms on the counter and took a deep breath. I was hoping for something better tonight. Get my mind off of Edward. I needed to find someone, someone who made me feel the same way Bree seems to make Edward feel. I stood up, brushed my hair out of my face and walked out. What I saw as I walked out was Royce leaned up against a wall with a girl in between. Their faces were real close and she was giggling. I rolled my eyes, thankful I found out who he really was up front. I saw a door that led to the patio so I stepped out there for some fresh air. I walked up to the railing and looked at the ocean. I always found peace when I looked at the water. I understand why Edward loved it s…

"Your boyfriend is an idiot," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around to see a guy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes and sun kissed skin. He was handsome and even more so when he started to smile.

"What?" I asked.

He stepped closer to me. "I said he's an idiot. I saw him all over that other girl, and personally if I was with you, I wouldn't even notice another girl."

I felt my cheeks redden. "Well, thankfully he's not my boyfriend and this is our first date."

"Ouch," he said. "Sorry. Well at least you know the type of guy he is."

I smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

He held his hand out. "I'm Riley."

I shook his hand. "Bella. Nice to meet you."

"You as well." He let go of my hand and I found myself not wanting him to.

"Well if you need someone to knock some sense into him, I'll be more than happy to," he stated.

I laughed. "No. He's not worth it. I won't be seeing him again. Not really turning out to be the best first date ever."

"Yeah, first dates are always tough. The few I've been on weren't the best."

I felt my blush grow. "Well, this was my first date ever, so…" I can't believe I just told him that,

Shock registered on his face. "Oh, um, wow."

"Yeah." I pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Well, on behalf of all men out there, we aren't all like that and know how to actually treat a girl," he smiled and it made me feel better.

"That's good to know," I said softly.

We stood there in a comfortable silence for a little while. "Well, I better get back in there." I started to walk away.

"I'd like to make it up to you."

I gave him a quizzical look. "Make what up?"

He shuffled his feet. "Your first date. Every girl deserves to be treated right." I saw his ear redden some and it kind of made me feel better. "I'd really like to take you out sometime Bella."

I bit my lip. "But we just met. How do you know I'm worth it?"

He shrugged. "I'd like to take a chance."

I thought for a moment before I nodded my head. He beamed and pulled his phone out. "Could I get your number, so I can set it up?"

I nodded and gave him my number. He stored it and looked up and smiled at me. "I'll give you call soon."

"Ok. Bye Riley." I walked back inside, and as I walked to the table I heard my phone ring. I pulled it out of my purse.

"Hello?"

"How about next weekend? I don't like that it has to be that long, but I have some stuff to get ready for at school, so maybe Friday?"

I turned to look outside and saw Riley on his phone. He waved and I waved back.

"You really don't waste anytime."

"Not when I think something is worth it."

I giggled. "Friday sounds great."

"Awesome. I'll call you later this week with details. I'm looking forward to it Bella."

"Me too. Bye." We hung up and waved at each other one last time. I made it back to my table with no Royce in sight.

"Bella, I am so sorry," Emmett began. "I thought Royce had grown up some, but I guess I was wrong." He fidgeted in his seat. "He um, actually just left."

"With a bimbo!" Rose said as she crossed her arms.

I sat down and picked up my fork again. "It's fine guys. No big deal." I began to eat and they both just stared at me.

"You're not upset?"

I shook my head. "No I'm not. He really wasn't my type so no biggie."

Rose shook her head. "I don't understand."

I saw Riley walk in and he headed to a table filled with other guys. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and both Rose and Emmett turned to look over at him.

"Bella, who is that?" Rose asked.

I shrugged. "That's Riley. We have a date Friday."

Rose whipped her head around. "I'm sorry what?"

I smiled. "Riley asked me out and I said yes."

Rose and Emmett just stared at me. Emmett came out of his trance soon and raised his hand for a high five. "Go Bella!" I gave him a high five, though I have no idea why, and Rose just stared more.

"What?" I asked.

"I am just shocked I guess. But also so happy for you Bella he's hot." Rose clapped her hands. "I am so proud of you."

I laughed. "Well, I will just need you and Alice next week."

"You got it!"

* * *

I walked back into the apartment smiling.

"Well it's about freakin' time," I heard a voice call. I squealed and ran into the living room.

"You're here!" I screamed as I jumped on Tanya. She started laughing.

"Geez Bella I love you but I don't swing that way."

I slapped her arm. "Shut your mouth!" I then heard other laughter. I turned my head and saw Alice, Jasper, Edward and Stefan. "Hey guys!"

Alice came over to us. "Ok ok I want details."

I wasn't sure if I could tell all this in front of the guys, but I figured I might as well get it over with. So I told them the story. Tanya and Alice gasped over it while Edward growled when I told them what Royce said to me.

"He did what?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "It's no big deal Edward. I knew it wasn't going to work out. Then when I walked out of the restroom and saw him hitting on another girl who he ended up leaving with."

Edward jumped up. "I'm going to kill him."

"Geez Edward calm down. Like I said it's no big deal." I turned to Alice and Tanya. "I'm actually grateful because I met someone else."

Alice clapped. "Who?"

I smiled. "His name is Riley and we are going out on Friday."

Tanya and Alice squealed. "I want to meet this guy," Edward stated.

"Edward seriously you are not my dad."

"Well it seems you need someone looking out for you."

I threw my hands up. "Oh my gosh chill out. I am a grown woman. I didn't act this way towards Bree."

"Because Bree is great and wasn't some random person."

"She was at some point." I got up. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I stormed off to my room and shut the door. I began to get ready for bed as I heard mumbled voices out in the living room. As I was taking out my contacts, I heard a noise by my door. I put my glasses on and walked over there. I saw a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. I unfolded it and read it.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled and grabbed a pen. I wrote. "It's ok. Just don't be an idiot.

I slid it back under and heard him unfold it. He laughed which made me laugh. I opened the door and saw Edward writing. I leaned against the door frame.

"I know, I'm an idiot."

"Yeah," I shrugged.

He sighed. "I just want to make sure you're treated right Bella. I have always felt protective of you and sorry to say it probably won't ever stop."

"I know. Just give me some trust. I think you will really like Riley. I don't know much about it but he seemed completely different from Royce."

"Well good." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward." He handed me the paper back and let himself out of the apartment. I saw Jasper and Stefan still there talking with the girl. I closed the door and looked at the sheet of paper.

"I'm here, always," it said.

I smiled. "I know Edward. I know."


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's note at end**

**Chapter 17**

_2005_

Monday started off slow. It was mainly Alice, Tanya and I trying to settle into the apartment and get things organized. Close to lunch time my phone rang and it was a number I didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Edward, I'm calling from work."

"Oh hey what's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come into work with me tomorrow. Aro wants to meet you and I guess kind of interview, but you basically have the job."

I gulped silently. "An interview? Um sure yeah I guess, how should I dress?"

Edward laughed. "Don't worry about it. Like I said you already have the job; it's just a formality."

"Ok. What time do I need to leave tomorrow?"

"I'll come pick you up, say around 7:30? We'll stop and get coffee before going in."

I wrote it down on the calendar because I would totally forget if I didn't write it. "Ok 7:30. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Bella. Bye!"

We hung up and I walked back into the living room where Alice and Tanya were trying to hang a picture.

"Well I have a somewhat interview with Volti records tomorrow."

They turned to look at me. "Awesome! I bet you'll love it there Bella," Alice said.

"What do you mean by somewhat?" Tanya asked.

I shrugged. "Edward said the job is basically mine, but that its formalities. I'm meeting with Aro."

"Well what are you wearing?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea. Edward said not to worry, but I want to look nice."

Tanya and Alice both smiled. "Well we needed to go pick up some stuff for the apartment so let's stop by some clothing stores."

I groaned but knew I needed to. If I was about to start working, even if it was a record studio, I need more presentable clothing.

"Let's go."

I pulled my hair back in a bun at the nape of my neck. I had a few pieces of hair fall loose but it worked. I gave myself a once over again in the mirror. I had on a pair of wide leg black dress pants, a royal blue button up silk blouse and black heels to match. I added a necklace to the outfit and double checked my make up. I was so nervous, but was trying to get over it.

I walked out of my room and looked at the time on my watch. It was five till 7:30 so I decided to walk out and wait for Edward. As soon as I locked up I heard Edward's voice behind me.

"Hey!"

I turned and saw him standing by his car. He was wearing a button down shirt, un tucked with a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Hey, you ready?" I asked.

He nodded then frowned. "You didn't have to get all dressed up Bella. I told you it isn't that big of a deal."

Now I frowned and looked down. "I just wanted to look nice. Is it too much? Should I change?" I started to turn before Edward grabbed my arm.

"No Bella. You look great. I just didn't want you to think you had to get all dressed up, that's all. You look beautiful." He gave me a smile and I relaxed a little bit.

"Thanks. Alright let's go. I need some coffee."

We drove through a Starbucks drive thru and I got a white chocolate mocha while Edward got a regular mocha.

"I don't know how you can drink something that sweet," Edward stated as her drove to the studio.

I shrugged. "Its yummy, that's how."

He grinned at me and turned on his turn signal to turn into a parking garage. After he parked and we got out my nerves came back. I started pulling at my shirt and touching my hair. Edward walked up beside me and led me into an elevator.

"Don't be so nervous Bella. Aro will love you. If I didn't believe you had this, I wouldn't put you through this, would I?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "No you wouldn't." I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll relax."

He grinned. "Good, because we're here." The doors opened and he walked into a hallway that was painted a calming blue color and I was thankful. It helped my nerves.

"Hello Edward!" sang a voice from behind a desk. He led me over to it where I saw a thirty something old lady with jet black hair cut in a bob. She had soft green blue eyes and made me feel at ease.

"Hey Carmen how are you today?"

She smiled. "I'm good! Is this Bella?" She turned to me and her smile grew.

"Yes. Bella, this is Carmen Anderson. Carmen this is my best friend Bella Swan." I went to shake her hand but she waved it off and came around the desk to hug me."

"It is so wonderful to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you!" Though she was possibly only 10 years older than me, her arms made me feel comforted like a mom. It made me miss my mom even more.

"You too!" I exclaimed.

Carmen then turned to Edward. "Aro and Eleazar are waiting for you in Aro's office. Head on back." Carmen turned back to me. "They are so excited to meet you. Eleazar is actually my husband, so you let me know if he behaves."

I laughed. "Will do. Thank you Carmen."

Edward led me down a hallway and went to the door at the end of the hall. He knocked on the door and opened it when we heard a voice. When we walked in, I saw two men, one with dark brown hair sitting on one side of the desk, and a man with graying hair behind the desk. They both smiled and stood when we walked in.

"Aro, Eleazar, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Eleazar Anderson and Aro Volti."

I walked up to the two men and shook their hands. "It is nice to meet both of you."

Eleazar nodded his head and Aro smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella. When Edward told me he had a friend with more talent than him, well I had to just get you here."

I looked over at Edward and rolled my eyes. "Seriously Edward?"

"What? It's true."

I turned back to Aro. "Edward has always been known to exaggerate a bit."

Both men laughed and Eleazar motion for me to take a seat. I sat beside him and Edward took a chair in the back.

"So Bella, I hear not only are you a talented piano and guitar player, but you sing as well and write?"

"Yes sir. Edward got me started on piano forever ago it seems and I fell in love with it. We then started writing music together. I mainly write the lyrics while Edward put the music to it."

"He has played me some of your stuff. You are both very talented. Have you ever thought of putting out a record?"

"Oh no. I mean I love music and playing my music, but I don't think I could ever get out in front of crowds. Small ones, maybe, but that's it. I think I prefer being behind the scenes."

Aro smiled at me. "Well, I feel very lucky to have both you and Edward. I think having both of you on this team will be a huge benefit not only for our company, but all the artist you work with as well. If you want it, we would love for you to be on the team. We will work with your school schedule because education is very important and I never want this work to get in the way of that. So what do you say?"

I bit my lip and looked over at Edward. He was bouncing his foot, looking nervous. Silly boy, didn't he know better.

"I would love to!"

Aro and Eleazar's face lit up and Edward whooped. We all looked over at him and he shrugged. "What? I'm excited!"

I turned back to Aro. "When would you like me to start?"

"You can hang around today if you want and see what Edward does. I think he's meeting with one new artist today. You can see how they do things, and then officially start tomorrow. We'll start the paperwork and everything then. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. I'm really excited to start."

I shook Aro and Eleazar's hand. "We are very happy to have you here Bella. I know Carmen will be excited." Eleazar stated.

I smiled. "She is too sweet. And I am happy to be here."

Aro smiled. "We'll see you around Bella. Edward, take good care of her today!"

Edward saluted. "Yes sir." Aro and Eleazar laughed as we walked out of the room. I followed Edward out into the hall and before we got very far he picked me up and spun me around, hugging me.

"Put me down!" I said while slapping Edward. His smile was glowing it seemed.

"Sorry. I am just so excited. I've missed working with you on music."

I smiled. "Me too. I hadn't realized how much I had missed music this past year till now. I can't wait."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Come on, I've got to meet with a new artist. I think you'll like her. She's only fifteen but has a lot of talent."

I followed Edward into a room and saw a young girl was already there. She had dark red wavy hair and pale skin. She was very skinny and lanky and very pretty. When she saw Edward, her face lit up and a light blush came up on her cheeks.

"Hi Edward!" she waved.

"Hey Vic!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I want you to meet Bella. She's going to start working here, with me. She's also my best friend. Bella, this is Victoria, the most talent young lady I know.

I held out my hand and she shook it. "It's nice to meet you Victoria."

"Hey. You can call me Vic. Edward has actually played me one of your songs. You are amazing! And I get to work with you?"

I laughed. "Well, thank you, and yes." Before I could say more my phone rang. "Hold on a second. I'll be right back." I walked out into the hallway and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Riley."

I could feel my face turn red. "Hey. How are you?"

"I'm good," he cleared his throat. "So I wanted to see if you were still up for a date this Saturday."

"Yeah. Sounds good."

"Ok," I could head him smile. "So I was thinking I would pick you up around 7 and we could got eat and maybe walk around somewhere or go see a show."

"That sounds perfect. Let me give you my address." I rattled my address off to him.

"Alright, well I will see you at seven on Saturday Bella. I am looking forward to seeing you again."

"Me too. I can't wait."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye." I hung up and walked back into the room, feeling giddy.

"Who was that?" asked Edward.

I sat down and bit my lip. "Um, Riley. We were setting up our date for Saturday."

Before Edward could make any kind of comment Victoria squealed. "You have a date!?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I met this guy last week, actually on my first date ever with another guy."

"Last week was your first date ever?"

"I know, its weird, but yeah it was. And even though it was horrible, I got to meet Riley. He's really great."

She sighed. "You have to tell me all about it next week!"

I giggled. This date and being around Vic made me feel like I was back in high school. "You got it."

"Alright, ready to get started?" asked Edward.

Vic looked at him. "What crawled up your butt? Bella has a date, she's your best friend, be happy."

He sighed. "I am. I just don' want to see her get hurt."

Vic nodded. "Well, that's sweet, but be happy for her! I bet the guy's good."

"You're right Vic." Edward turned to me and smiled. "I still want to meet the guy though."

"You got it." I smiled and picked up a notebook. "So what are we working on today?"

** Sorry it took awhile to update. I was planning on getting something up last week, but with my already busy schedule, it was my anniversary, but baby girl's birthday is today and we had her party last week, and Breaking Dawn Part 2! Have you seen it? Oh my gosh. Shocker! My heart stopped for at least a minute, seriously. I'm going again tomorrow.**

** Also, and I am sorry to who wrote this because you have caught me on a bad day. I do know what I signed up for. I try my best to update every week. But real life has thrown my family a huge curve ball, causing lots of stress and worry. SO my mind isn't always on this story. I do my best to not keep my readers waiting, but sometimes I can't help what happens. It has really surprised me how rude people can be on fanfiction. The people who write our putting themselves out there and do their best to keep the stories updated. And I will only speak for myself because I have no right to do it for anyone else, but I love and respect my readers and do everything I can to think of them. So yes I know what I signed up for, but please give me some grace if I can't get chapters out as quickly as I would like.**

**Ok sorry about that, it's been a week and I've been overly stressed. Thank you to everyone who does read and review my story. It means the world to me.**


	19. Chapter 18

**So I completely meant to write this last week, but between sick kiddos and hubby, making Thanksgiving dinner for the first time by myself, and not sleeping, yeah it just didn't happen. Meant to write it earlier this week, and it didn't happen. I just haven't been in the best mood, which hinders my writing. So I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy Bella getting to have something go her way!**

**Chapter 18**

"Bella! Get up! We have a date to get ready for!" Alice screeched.

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. Why was she waking me up at 7:30 in the morning!

"Alice, why are you waking me up to get ready for a date that doesn't start till seven tonight?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat down…on top of me.

"Bella, you are going out with a hottie tonight. This is really your first date! We have to get you lookin' smokin'!"

"My gosh, for a tiny thing you sure are heavy," I laughed.

She slapped my butt. "Get up; I have us appointments at a spa."

I rolled over and sighed. I couldn't help but smile a little. I was going out with Riley tonight, and I was really looking forward to it. I got up and put my glasses on. I pulled out a pair of PINK sweatpants and a black t shirt. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I came out of the bathroom, I saw Alice and Tanya standing there, Tanya will one coffee in her hand, and Alice with two. I smiled and took the cup from her.

"I love you."

She shrugged and handed me a scone. "I know. Let's go!"

We headed out to Tanya's mustang and headed to the spa.

"Ok so what are we getting done?"

Alice grinned. "Well, thanks to our mothers, we are going in for a massage, mani/pedi and hair! I am so excited. Jasper's taking me out to dinner…"

"Time out," I made the signal with my hands. "You and Jasper? When did this happen?"

A blush came over her cheeks. This was so not like Alice. "Well, we've been hanging out more, and he finally asked me out. Oh Bella he is so sweet. I am so glad I met him. He's my lobster!"

Tanya gave her a questioning look. "Lobster?"

"You know, like in FRIENDS? What Phoebe says? Oh come on. Ok, Lobsters mate for life. They are with one lobster for their whole life. It's so sweet."

"You know, it is! I like that." Tanya smiled. "So Bella, do you think Riley's your lobster?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. This is our first date. Come on guys. You can't know right away."

"I did." Alice said.

We got to the spa and we were immediately taken in for a massage. It was nice. I had never had one before. It was so relaxing. Then we all sat together while we got our nails done. Tanya went with a blood red, Alice went with a bright orange, and I went with a nude pink.

"Seriously Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes," was all I said.

Next we all got our hair done. My hairdresser came over and started talking.

"So what are we doing?"

I bit my lip. "I'm really not sure." My hair had always been long. It was down to my waist now. "I wasn't planning on getting my hair done."

She smiled at me and started running her fingers through my hair. "Well, we won't do color because it's already such a beautiful color. Women pay hundreds to get color like this." My cheeks heated up. "I say, we take off some length and add some layers. How does that sound?"

I nodded my head and she smiled. She took me to go get my hair washed first and then brought me back. She turned me away from the mirror and began cutting. I kept seeing chunks of hair fall and it was making me nervous. After what seemed like forever, she began to blow dry my hair and fix it.

"Ok, are you ready?

I nodded and she turned my chair around. I gasped. My hair was cut a couple of inches past my shoulders and it had layers all through it. She had blown dried it straight. I also had some side bangs, which I had never had before.

"Wow!"

"Bella! You look sexy!" Tanya squealed. She had the underneath layer of her hair died a light brown and some blonde highlights added up top. It looked awesome. Alice came over and clapped her hands.

"Oh Bella. You have always been gorgeous…but this just magnifies it!"

I looked back in the mirror and I actually did feel…sexy, as Tanya put it. I couldn't wait to see Riley tonight, now that my confidence had a boost.

* * *

"Riley isn't going to know what hit him!" Alice said as I walked out of my room. I was dressed in a ruffle miniskirt and a pink spaghetti strap top.

"Does it really look ok?" I asked as I pushed my bangs behind my ear.

"You look hot Bella!" I whipped my head around to see Jasper and Edward standing in the kitchen. Jasper had a grin on his face and Edward stood there with his mouth open. "Love the new hair do. It looks great on you."

I smiled. "Thanks Jasper."

Edward cleared his throat. "Yeah Bella. You look beautiful." He smiled at me. I smiled back and gave him a hug.

"Thanks."

"Well we better get moving Alice." Jasper held his arm out and Alice took it while giggling. "We'll see y'all later."

"Hey. Be good to my cousin!" Edward said sternly, but with a smile.

"Will do sir," Jasper laughed as they walked out the door.

Edward turned to me. "When is Riley picking you up?"

"At seven."

He nodded. "Do you need me to stay?"

I shook my head. "No. Don't worry about it. Besides, Tanya is in her room."

"Ok. Well, I'm going to go work on some music Vic was struggling with. She's so excited about Monday."

"I am too! I can't wait to get writing some more stuff." I frowned. "Where's Bree? I thought y'all were going out tonight?"

"We were, but a friend of her's is leaving tomorrow for overseas and they were having a girl's night." He walked to the door. "Alright, well call me if you need anything?"

"Will do!" I smiled.

I went to the fridge to grab a bottle water. I had a few minutes to kill, and I was trying to calm my nerves. There was a knock five minutes later. I grabbed my purse and phone and went to the door. I was greeted with a smiling Riley, and a bouquet of lilies.

"Hi Bella. You look beautiful!"

I blushed. "Thank you."

He handed me the flowers. "There are for you."

I sniffed them and smiled. "They're beautiful. Let me put them in some water." I grabbed a vase and filled it with water. I walked back to Riley and stepped out.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we walked to his car.

He shook his head. "Nope. It's a surprise."

"So, I hope you like Mexican food," Riley laughed nervously.

I smiled up at him. Riley had brought me out to Venice Beach. It was perfect. Laid back, no pressure. So far, so good.

"I love Mexican food." He had brought me to a place called La Cabana. I had wanted to come here but hadn't had the chance to yet.

He smiled and led me into the restaurant. We were seated in a booth in the back and handed our menus.

"Mmmm everything looks so good. I haven't had Mexican food in forever!' I explained.

Riley smiled at me. "Well, one score for me tonight I guess."

I giggled as the waiter came to our table. After placing our drink order, then our food order once he came back with our drinks, Riley started the conversation.

"So I feel kind of bad. We haven't had much chance to talk this week, and I don't know a lot about you. What college are you at?"

"You know, I didn't realize we didn't know many basics about each other. Ok, I'm at USC. You?"

"UCLA. I'm majoring in biology. You?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet. I'm just getting my general education done, hoping I can figure out by then what I want to do."

He nodded. "That's smart. My sister changed her major five times! She's four years older than me and still in college."

I laughed, "Oh wow. Professional student. Well since you brought up a sister, what about your family? And where are you from?"

He smiled. "I am from California, Burbank to be exact. My mom and dad still live there, and I have the one sister I told you about, who's in college in Arizona, and a younger brother who is still in high school."

"Well, I'm from a tiny town in Washington called Forks…"

"Forks?!"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes, and I've heard all the jokes about it so don't even try." He laughed and zipped his lips up. "My mom and dad are still there, and I am an only child, though my mom says Edward is the son she never had."

"Who's Edward?"

For some reason I got nervous about answering this. If he wasn't ok with my best friend being a guy, what would happen? "Oh, um Edward is my best friend in the world. We met when we were five and have been attached at the hip since. We even came to college together. And now we actually work together. He got me a job at Volti Records."

"Volti? Nice. And that's awesome you have a best friend like that. I bet your dad was happy you have a protector here since you're away from home." He seemed very genuine in his statement.

"It is. It's nice having a part of home here. His cousin Alice is also here which has helped as well. I miss my parents. Especially my mom; we're very close."

Riley just smiled and took my hand that was on the table. It felt nice. Our food arrived then and we dug in.

"Oh my gosh this is so good!" I said as I shoved another mouthful in.

He laughed and agreed. "I love this place. Best food around." He took another bite a swallowed. "So, you work for Volti records. That must mean you have some kind of musical talent."

"I guess. I sing, play guitar and piano, and write as well. That's what Edward and I do; we help new artist with songwriting and music. We're actually working with this young girl right now who is so talented. She's going to be huge!"

"That's so cool. I would love to hear you play sometime."

I blushed and shrugged. "Maybe sometime." It made my stomach flutter a bit, knowing he was looking towards spending more time together. We finished up eating and Riley paid the bill. We left to walk down the strip and just continue our conversation. I learned Riley had played baseball in high school, and still played recreationally, but not in school. He also volunteered with Habitat for Humanity, and was apart of a fraternity at school. As we were walking, he grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. I looked up at him and he had an unsure look on his face. I just smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. The smile that illuminated his face made my stomach flutter more.

After walking around for an hour, we headed back to his car and he started to drive back to my apartment. I told him he didn't have to walk me to my door, but he insisted. He took my hand again and I couldn't help but have an internal squeal. Once we got to my door, I turned to face him.

"I really had a great time Riley. Thank you so much."

"Well, I hope he made up for that last date you went on."

I laughed and smiled. "Yes. This is how a first date should be."

He laughed and pulled me a little closer to hug. He pulled back a little and looked down at me. The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy. Was he about to kiss me? Was I about to get my first kiss? Oh crap I shouldn't have had those jalapeños.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and kept his hand there. Slowly he began to lean in. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst through my chest. What if I was bad at this? I closed my eyes as he was just an inch from me. I lightly felt his lips, like he was testing if it was ok. When I guess he got the answer he was looking for, he pressed his lips to mine with a bit more pressure. It was sweet, and only lasted a few seconds. There was no movement, just pressure. It was the best first kiss. He pulled back and smiled down at me. I know I had a stupid grin on my face.

"I'll call you later?" he asked.

I nodded my head and put my keys in the door to open it.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye," I waved and stepped in the door. I leaned against the closed door and sighed. It was a great date. I couldn't wait for another one.

A knock on the door brought me out of my daze. I had no idea who it was and I looked out the peephole. I saw a mess of copper hair so I opened the door.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

He shifted his weight back and forth, and had a bag in his hand. "I know I've given you crap about Riley, and I decided I needed to be a better friend. So, I came to hear all about your date." I raised my eyebrow and pointed to the bag. "Oh, well I was told that I should bring ice cream. If it was bad, we could drown your sorrows in it. If it was good, well, then we could just eat it anyway."

I laughed and let Edward in. I grabbed two spoons from the kitchen and joined him on the couch. He handed me a carton and opened his.

"So," he started, then cleared his throat. He took his shoes off and tucked his legs under him. He giggled, giggled! "Tell me all about it," he said in a valley girl voice. I burst into laughter. He laughed as well. "Sorry, didn't know if I should act more girly."

I shook my head. "No, no, just be my Edward."

He smiled and took a bite of ice cream. "Ok. Well, do I need to go kill someone tonight?"

I laughed and took a bite. "No. Tonight was great, really great." I looked up at Edward and smiled.


	20. Chapter 19

**Who knew baking over 600 cookies would be so exhausting! I love to bake during the holidays, but I am worn out! **

**Thank you to everyone who reads and to everyone who reviews. I may not respond to all of them but every single one means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 19**

"I need real life experience!" Vic threw her hands up in the air.

I rolled my eyes while Edward placed his head in his hands. We love Vic, we really do, but she was getting on our last nerve today. We had been working on songs all week and we weren't really getting anywhere. We didn't want to take over the songs; we wanted her to take ownership.

I reached for my coffee and took a long sip. It had been a crazy past few weeks. School had started and though my schedule was pretty calm, it was still a lot. I had also gone out with Riley a couple of more times. They had been similar to our first date; laid back and comfortable. I really liked it, but with both of us starting back up with school, we really had only been able to talk on the phone. School was important to both of us so we understood, but I was missing him. I think he was missing me too, if the flowers I got yesterday were any indication. It was a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. Riley really was a great guy. I was thankful he wasn't pushy or anything; he understood that this was my first relationship and things were being taken very slowly. He did do sweet things, like the flowers, to show he was thinking about me.

"Vic," Edward was pinching his nose. "Does real like experience help, yes. But you can write a good song without having it. Think about book authors; do all of them experience everything they write about? No."

I placed my coffee on the table. "Exactly. You know, some of the songs I wrote were based off of movies or books I liked. I took the emotion I felt from them and put it on paper."

She huffed. "But still, it's hard to write about love and relationships when I really haven't had one. I mean, maybe I just need to go get laid so I can write this stuff!"

Edward slammed his hands on the table, making both Victoria and I jump. "Do not talk like that. You will not become like these other singers who get lost in this word and basically run themselves into the ground. You will not fall into the traps of sex and drugs or anything else others throw at you! You keep your innocence; you keep your true beauty!" Edward's face was red and he was fuming. Vic looked shocked at his rant but I knew where he was coming from. He and Victoria had grown pretty close, and he saw her as a younger sister. He wanted to protect her and guide her. It was kind of cute.

Victoria's eyes were wide, and then they narrowed. "Geez Edward don't bust a blood vessel. I'll keep my v-card."

"It's more than that. Both Bella and I know you are going to be huge! You are far too talented not to be. And with that comes people who will come at you in every direction, wanting to take advantage of you. And I will do everything I can to protect you from that."

Her eyes softened and she gave him a small smile. "Ok, I get it Edward." She looked back down at her lyrics and began working. I turned to Edward and he looked at me. I gave him a smile and he gave me one back. I loved seeing Edward in his element. He was made for this world and it made me happy seeing him excel in it.

"Was songwriting always easy for you two?" asked Victoria.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends on what I was writing. Sometimes a song came to be right away and it only took a few minutes; other times it took days, one time it took a couple of months."

"Great," she mumbled.

"Hey," Edward tapped the table to get her attention. "You can do this, ok?"

She smiled and nodded and went back to the song. A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Bree stepped in.

"Hey guys!" she waved. I smiled and waved back. Victoria just rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. I don't know why, but she couldn't stand Bree. Edward got up and kissed her.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here?"

"Lunch remember?"

"Oh right, crap I don't know if I can. We have a lot to work on."

Bree's face kind of fell but she caught it. "Oh ok. I understand."

I decided to speak up. "Go Edward. Vic and I can continue working. Besides we need some girl time." I winked at Vic and she just giggled.

Edward looked unsure. "Really?"

"Oh for the love of…just go Edward. Take your girl out!"

He smiled, leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks Bella. I'll see you later. Bye Vic!"

As they walked out, Bree turned her head and mouthed 'thank you' to me. I nodded and turned back to Vic.

"Why are you so nice to her?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

Victoria gave me a look that clearly said 'seriously'. "Come on Bella. She is so fake."

I was kind of shocked. I never thought Bree was fake. She was always nice and seemed truly genuine. "I think you're mistaken. She really is a great girl and she makes Edward happy. That's enough for me."

Vic rolled her eyes. "She reminds me of s girl I went to school with. Just, ugh. He would be so much better with…"

I raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"Never mind."

I took a breath. "Vic…I don't mean to be mean or rude…but Edward is older than you and he sees you as…"

'OH MY GOSH! Eww gross! I didn't mean me. Ugh, he's like my brother. I think I just threw up in my mouth!"

I busted into laughter. I should have known better. "Ok, ok. Just checking." Victoria started doodling on a piece of paper. She was quiet for a few moments before she sat straight up and grabbed her notebook.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and held up her finger. She continued writing for a few minutes, scratching stuff out and rewriting it. She finally finished and handed it to me. "It's not a whole song, but it's a start."

I took the notebook and read over what she had. I began to smile and looked up at Vic. "Now this is songwriting. Let's tweak it a bit and keep going."

Victoria's smile lit up the room and we got back to writing.

* * *

I was walking into my apartment when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey. How did the rest of the time go?" asked Edward.

I smiled. "Really, really great. She wrote her first song!"

"Really? That's awesome! I hate that I wasn't there." He sounded sad.

"Oh don't worry. After she got that one going, she has a lot of ideas. I think we created a monster."

He laughed as I threw my bag on my bed. "So how was lunch?"

"Uh, lunch. I mean the company was great. I feel bad; between school and work, I haven't spent a lot of time with Bree."

"Yeah. Same here. I haven't seen Riley in almost two weeks. Kind of sucks."

Edward was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "I want to meet him."

I had been waiting for this. "Who?"

"Bella stop it. I want to meet Riley. I need to make sure he is all he's cracked up to be."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, maybe this weekend. We were planning on going out anyways."

"Let's double then. Bree said she wanted to meet him too."

'Really?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. She really wants you two to become friends."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, ok. Sounds good, just let me check with Riley and I will let you know ok."

"Sounds good. Now get to sleep! We got class early in the morning!"

I laughed. Edward and I had philosophy class together…at 8 in the morning. It was just wrong to make me think that deep that early. "Ok, night!"

* * *

"Are they here yet?" Riley asked as we walk in.

"I don't know. Let me text Edward."

We had decided to meet up at the Mexican place Riley took me to on our first date. I asked Edward if they were here yet. Instead of a text answer, I got picked up and spun around.

"We are now!" Edward laughed in my ear.

"Put me down!" I laughed in return.

Edward out me back on the ground and I grabbed Riley's hand. "Edward…Bree," she smiled at me when I said her name. "This is Riley. Riley, this is my best friend Edward, and his girlfriend Bree."

Riley held out his hand, and Edward hesitated before shaking it. I gave him a dirty look when I saw him squeeze Riley's hand. Thankfully, it didn't faze Riley.

"It's nice to meet you. Bella has told me a lot about you." We were seated after that. After our drink orders were taken, an awkward silence took place. I started biting my lip, hoping someone would speak up.

"So Riley, Bella said you go to UCLA. How do you like it?" Bree asked. I was shocked she was the one to start the conversation. I mouthed thank you and she just smiled.

"It's a great school. It was my top choice, so I am very glad I got in."

"What's your major?" Edward asked.

"Biology."

"And you are from California?" he asked.

"Yeah, born and raised."

"And what about family? You know, family is very important to Bella…"

"Edward," I hissed.

Riley squeezed my hand. "It's ok Bella." He turned back to Edward. "Family is very important to me. My mom and dad are still in Burbank with my younger brother and I have a sister in Arizona. Family is important." I smiled at Riley and he smiled back. "How are things going at Volti? Bella told me Victoria is a new star on the rise."

Edward was silent for a few beats before he started. "She is. She's going places."

"What's it like getting to be apart of that? Knowing that you're helping mold someone to achieve a dream like that?" he asked.

Edward smiled slightly. "Honestly, I can't describe it. It reminds me of how a felt when I got Bella into music. It's awesome to see someone blossom in their dream."

"And he's so good at it!" Bree beamed and kissed Edward's cheek. "Now if only we could get him to cut a record, it would be perfect!"

I raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about?

"You're going to record?' Riley asked.

Edward looked uncomfortable. "Um, no. I've been approached about it, but I just don't think it's for me."

"But Edward, you are so talented, you should really do it."

I looked at Riley and he raised his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged.

"So Bree, what have you been up to?" I asked.

She launched into all that she was doing, and basically talked the entire time until our food came. Bree was finally quiet while eating, and Edward and Riley picked up conversation. I was so thankful they were getting along, even when they were arguing over football teams. And of course, when they argued over who was paying. Men.

Once we were outside of the restaurant, we stood there for a bit in silence.

"It was really great meeting you two. I hope we can hang out more," Riley stated.

Edward smiled. "You too man. Now, just take care of my girl here, and everything will be ok."

I rolled my eyes as Edward pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He leaned into my ear. "I really like him Bella." He pulled back and smiled down at me. I felt my eyes start to sting. Knowing Edward approved meant the world to me. If he hadn't liked Riley, I don't really know what I would have done.

"No worried there. She's becoming quite important to me." Riley gave me a kiss on my temple.

"Alright, well I've got to get Bree home. We'll see you guys later."

Bree came up to hug me. As she pulled away, I felt like I heard her say "Finally" but I was sure I had to be mistaken. As they walked away I turned to Riley.

"Well?" I asked.

"I'm glad that when I'm not around, you have him to protect you." He smiled.

"You have no idea how grateful I am that you both got along. Makes me quite happy."

Riley looked a little shy. "I want to make you happy."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "You do."

He swung his arm around me and we started walking. "But what was up with Bree. I mean, no disrespect to Edward's girl, but something seemed odd, didn't it."

I nodded. "Yeah, it was. I thought she understood Edward wanted more behind the scenes in the music industry. I don't know."

But I did know I would be talking to Edward about this whole record deal.


	21. Chapter 20

**I meant to finish this and post on Friday, but once I learned about the shooting in CT, I just couldn't do it. Instead I loved on my two daughters a little more than usual. My prayers go out to the families and community. I just can't even begin to imagine what those parents are going through, especially near Christmas. **

Chapter 20

"So, are you going to tell me about this record deal?" I asked Edward in our philosophy class. Our professor was going on and on about Aristotle or Rousseau, I don't know. His voice really annoyed me.

Edward shrugged. "Not much to tell."

I shoved his shoulder and he gave me a dirty look. "Not much. Whatever Edward, this is major. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Edward went back to writing. "Buy me a coffee after class and I'll tell you."

I rolled my eyes but nodded. The right side of his mouth turned up in a smile.

Once class was released, Edward and I made our way to the coffee/breakfast place in the building and got each of us a coffee and pastry. We sat at a little table outside and I put my sunglasses on.

"Ok, start talking."

Edward looked down at his coffee and sighed. "Eleazar approached me over the summer, saying I had it to make it big. And the higher ups were impressed with me."

"But?"

"You know I never wanted to be on that side of the music industry. Yes I love playing and singing, but I want behind the scenes, maybe opening up my own studio."

I nodded. "Ok, so you told him no. Why is it still an issue?"

"Every now and then they bring it up, and Bree overheard it and keeps encouraging me to go after it."

"But doesn't she understand that that isn't what you want?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee.

Edward took a huge bite of his breakfast. "Yeah, but she thinks I'm too good to not chase it. She doesn't bring it up a lot, but she does talk about it."

I frowned and picked at my pastry. "Doesn't that annoy you?"

He shook his head. "Not really…mainly because she really doesn't approach it."

We continued eating in silence, just enjoying the warm weather.

Edward sighed and looked up at me. "I'm sorry for not telling you."

I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. I should have told you. I guess since it was something I'm not even thinking about, I just didn't think to bring it up."

I smiled. "You had more important news; like a job for me, and a new girlfriend."

Edward laughed. "Yeah. And now you have a boyfriend. When did we grow up?"

I laughed but it didn't last long. We really had been growing up. It made me miss our nights in our tree house, when things were simple. I missed knowing that Edward would always be in my life. Would things change now that we both had someone?

"Hey, come back to me." I looked up at Edward and he smiled. "Nothing has changed between us though, right?"

I smiled back. "Right."

"You know, since school started we haven't been able to get to the beach."

"I know! I miss it."

He grabbed my hand. "Sunday. Let's go Sunday"

"I like that plan. Let's do it."

Later that week, I was killing time at Volti, waiting for Victoria to show up when there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Bree standing in the doorway. I smiled. "Hey. Edward's not here right now, but he will be later."

"Oh, I know. I actually wanted to talk to you."

I frowned and set my stuff down. What could she want to talk to me about?

She took a seat across form me and smiled. "Bella, I really want to get to know you better."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

She shifted in her seat. "You have been apart of Edward's life since, forever. You are basically his family, like a sister. You are important to him, he's important to me. I really want to be a bigger part of his life, and you are part of that. I want us to be friends."

All I could do was stare at her. She twirled her hair and pulled on it slightly.

"I hope I didn't overwhelm you. I just…I want to know you better."

I shook myself out of my stare. "Um, yeah sure."

She smiled and giggled. "Ok, great. Well, how about we go shopping Saturday? We can have a girl's day, talk about boys, and eat things we wouldn't normally eat in front of boy!" She continued giggling and I just nodded my head.

"Sounds like a plan." She jumped up and came over to hug me. She squeezed me tightly and then stepped back.

"Ok, I'll text you with the time later."

I nodded and she turned to the door to walk out, just as Victoria came walking in.

"Hey Vic!" Bree stated.

All Vic did was roll her eyes and walk back in. Bree stood in the doorway for a bit, and then walked away.

"Oh my gosh what did she want?" Vic asked.

"Nothing. We're just hanging out this weekend.

Her eyes bugged out. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why not. She's Edward's girlfriend, I'm Edward's friend. She wants to get to know me better."

Victoria sighed. "Sometimes Bella, I wonder if I'm the more knowledge, more experienced one here."

"What do you mean?"

She shook her head and pulled out her notebook. "Never mind. Look, I wrote a new song!"

I shook my head and took her notebook, reading over the new lyrics.

I raised an eyebrow at Vic. "Does this come from personal experience?"

She blushed slightly. "Maybe a little bit, but it was inspired more so by someone else."

"Who?"

"I'd rather keep that hidden right now." She bit her lip.

I smiled. "No problem. I completely understand. Now grab your guitar and let me hear it."

"So you are actually hanging out with Bree this weekend?" Edward asked as we were getting ready to leave work.

"Yeah. It'll be good, you know, girl time," I laughed.

He snorted. "Ok, but I must warn you, she can be worse than Alice at times, you know, pushy."

"Great," I rolled my eyes.

"But, on a serious note: thank you. She has really wanted to hang out more. She doesn't have many girlfriends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She hasn't told me much of what happened, but she had a very close friend who just stopped talking to her."

I frowned. "That stinks."

He pulled me into a hug. "So thank you. I think you could be really good friends…just don't replace me ok?"

I laughed and shoved his shoulder.

I walked up to a café that Bree wanted to meet up for brunch. I saw her sitting outside at a table and once she saw me, she waved her hands at me. I walked up to the table and she jumped up to give me a big hug.

"I'm so glad you came! We're going to have so much fun."

I just smiled and took my seat. We each looked over the menu and gave the waiter our order.

"Ok, so I thought maybe we could go for some mani/pedis after this and then maybe some shopping."

I nodded. "Sure sounds great."

She held up her drink. "To new friends!"

I held up my mug. "New friends."

Once we finished with brunch, we headed over to get our nails down. Bree kept pushing me to do some bright color, like orange. She finally relented though and allowed me to go with my standard baby pink color.

"It works for you," she shrugged.

After that, we went to a couple of boutiques. She led me over to some dresses.

"Ok, with working at the company, you will be attending some parties soon where you will need fancy dresses. She began grabbing some dresses, most that I would never wear and shoved me into a dressing room. "Try on the hot pink one first!"

I took a deep breath and pulled out a tube like dress with sequins all over it. I hated it. But to be nice I would try it on. I stepped out and Bree smiled. She motioned for me to turn in a circle.

"Bella, you look hot."

I looked down at the dress. "It's not really my style."

"Oh Bella, it's totally you. You're in California now. Live a little!" She looked at the dress again. "But this isn't a company party dress. We'll save this for the club!"

I turned back to the dressing room and rolled my eyes. I went back in and tried on a purple dress next. It was shorter than I liked, and the back was completely cut out, but the girls were at least covered up front since it had a high neckline. I stepped out, smoothing the front of the dress down.

"Now that is perfect! That color is gorgeous with your skin tone. Perfect party dress. Oh and wear it out with Riley. He will die!"

I turned and looked in the mirror, wondering if she was right. "You think so?"

She nodded and came up behind me. "Totally." She started playing with my hair. "Edward is so happy you found a good guy."

I looked at her in the mirror. "Really?"

She smiled. "After our double date, he was much calmer than before we got there. He was still nervous that Riley wasn't going to be a good guy. I think your horrible blind date had him on edge. But after he got to know him, he was happy to know Riley is a good guy."

I smiled, thankful for the extra boost. "Thanks. I'm glad Edward approves. It was important to me for him to like Riley."

She smiled sadly and sat down. "I love that you and Edward are so close. I wish I had a friend like that."

I remember what Edward had said and decided to dig a little deeper. "Do you not have a close friend?"

She shrugged. "I did, at one time. Kate and I had been friends since fifth grade. Then before she left for school, she just stopped talking to me. I tried to find out why, but the only thing she would say is that I know what I did and that I shouldn't be surprised she wasn't my friends any more."

I frowned. That seemed odd, no explanation as to why. "She really never told you why."

"No. I mean, some people told me some different reasons, and none of them were true, but she wouldn't listen. I thought we had a stronger friendship than that. Now, she's in New York. It's too late."

I sat beside her and out my arm around her. She wasn't crying, but you could see she was so upset. "What were some of the lies?"

"The main one was that I slept with her boyfriend. I would never do that. I hate cheaters and I just don't understand how someone could do that. It's sick. I didn't even like her boyfriend as just a person. He was too cocky. But she believed these other people, and her boyfriend never said anything about it."

I was glad to know that she didn't like cheaters. Gave me more faith that she wouldn't hurt Edward. Yet, my heart did break that she lost her friend. I don't know what I would do if I lost Edward.

"Well, if something like that could end a friendship for her, without even asking you, she probably wasn't that great of a friend any way." I took a deep breath. "I know it takes time, but maybe we can have a close friendship. I mean you are dating my best friend."

She laughed and smiled at me. "Thanks Bella. You really are as great as Edward says." She hugged me tightly and then stood up. "Alright, let's get those dresses! Now help me find something to make Edward sweat!"

She laughed while I giggled nervously. I didn't want to think about Edward being all turned on…and I wanted to ignore the tug at my heart.


	22. Chapter 21

**So I do have a ton of excuses for not getting anything up lately, the main one being my personal computer doesn't have Microsoft anymore, so I have to get that fixed, plus a million other things. But I am sorry it has been too long.**

**I wanted to address something from the prologue. After I went back to read it, I noticed I phrased a line badly. For everyone who is wondering about the time line, there is going to be a jump her, some stuff is going to happen, but it's not a huge time jump. I know one of the lines in the prologue came across as a long time, but I didn't mean for it to. So anyways, here we go, I hope you enjoy.**

**Oh and I know there are people who don't like her, but some of Vic's songs are going to actually be Taylor Swift stuff. I like her music, just wish she would be single for awhile J**

**Chapter 21**

**_May 2006_**

"You belong with me, you belong with me." Victoria sang the last note of the song and stepped back from the mic smiling.

"That was awesome!" Edward exclaimed. "Let's take a break before we lay down the next one."

She nodded and set her headphones to the side. I turned to Edward and grinned. We had begun recording Victoria's first album a couple of weeks ago and things were going great. I just knew once this was released, she was going to be big.

Edward flopped back down in his chair and turned to me. "She's really doing awesome."

"I know."

"I love the songs, especially the ones you collaborated on." He drummed his fingers on the desk. "I wonder where she got some of the inspiration from though."

I shrugged. "I've asked her before but she won't say. Which I totally understand, but still, it's like a switch was flipped and her inner writer came out."

Edward hummed and turned back to the board. Vic had just grabbed her headset again and turned to us.

"Ready to start the next one?" she asked.

We smiled at her. "Let's do it," Edward said.

* * *

"I am so glad school's done. I don't know if I could handle this album and finals," I sighed as I plopped down in the chair. Edward and I had retreated back to our office to finish some stuff up before heading home.

"I know. This semester was a doozy." He stacked some papers before smiling over at me. "At least one good thing came out of it."

I threw my ball of rubber bands at him as he laughed. "Not all of us are as confident as you." I wasn't mad at him though. I was too happy. I had finally decided to be a business major with a minor in music. I loved my job at Volti and knew I could do it for the rest of my life. I was so excited about taking some course this summer to get caught up so I could graduate on time.

"Well I think it's perfect. Now I will have my right hand man to join be at my studio one day," he smiled.

I scoffed. "Your studio? Maybe you'll be working for me, at my studio."

He grinned. "How about ours?"

I laughed and nodded. I turned to my computer to check my email and sighed internally. I couldn't believe it was coming up on a year working at Volti. This year had gone by so fast, with some good changes in it. Jasper and Alice were basically attached at the hip. I have no clue how she was going to survive this summer with him going back to Texas to see family. Tanya and Stefan had gotten engaged and were planning on getting married sometime over the summer. I hated that we were going to lose her as a roommate, but I was so happy for the two of them.

Rosalie was taking Emmett home to meet her parents this summer. I was eagerly waiting to hear how that went.

Edward and Bree were still together as well, and seemed very happy together. Sometimes I would catch Edward with a faraway look on his face and have to bring him back to reality. I always asked him what was up but he never told me. Bree and I had actually become good friends. We weren't like Alice and I, but still pretty close. We got together every couple of weeks for a girl's night. At times she seemed a little immature, but then always did something that made up for it.

And then there's Riley. He seriously is amazing. He is so understanding and patient with me. I've wanted to take things very slow, with this being my first relationship and all, and he has taken it all in stride. I honestly didn't know if he would put up with it, but he's been nothing but perfect. There was one night when he wanted to take our kissing a little further and I completely flipped out, and we didn't speak for a week. I just knew he was going to break up with me. Instead, he brought me flowers the next weekend, my favorite take out and movie and just cuddled with me on the couch. He apologized for pushing it too far and that he would take cues from me. I was a little nervous he was putting on an act, but all I saw for honesty in his eyes.

"How's Riley doing? Is he still going on vacation with his family next week?" Edward asked. He and Riley weren't really friends, but when we all went out together they always got along and had fun. If they went to the same school and saw each other more they probably would be.

"Yeah he leaves in three days." I frowned. He had asked me to go, but I just wasn't comfortable going away with his family. I don't know what was holding me back, but I just didn't feel peace about it."

"Hey, it's ok that you told him no. You know he understands," Edward whispered to me.

I sighed. "I know, but…is there something wrong with me? I mean, shouldn't I be jumping at the chance to go away with my boyfriend…meet his family?"

"There is nothing wrong with. Bella, this is your first relationship. You're still trying to figure everything out."

"Yeah, but you are in your first relationship and you seem to have no problems." He had met Bree's family almost immediately and of course they loved him.

"Well, I kind of had to. I showed up to dinner one night and they were there. Besides, I do work with some of her family. It was bound to happen."

I shrugged and went back to me email. I really hated feeling like I was behind on everything…a late bloomer.

"Stop it Bella Swan. I know what you're thinking and it's wrong." I looked over and Edward had a stern look on his face. I rolled m eyes.

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm just saying it because I know better, and I love you. Don't tear down my best friend." He was smiling now and I couldn't help but smile back. "There we go."

"Knock knock," Eleazar stepped into the office. "I'm sorry to bother you guys but can I talk to both of you for a minute?"

"Sure," I smiled. Eleazar took a seat in between our desk.

"So I hear the album is coming along great."

I beamed. "It really is! I hope you're all ready because this girl is about to take off!"

He laughed and smiled at me. "Oh I have no doubt. And with you two behind her it will be great." He leaned back in his chair. "So, since most of it is done, I wanted to ask you, Bella, if you were possibly comfortable finishing it up without Edward?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

"Well, sometimes over the summer I go scouting for new acts across the country, and I wanted Edward to come with me, at least during the rest of this month and June." He looked over at Edward and smiled.

"Really?" Edward asked. "You want me to help?"

"You have a great ear Edward. I think it would be great experience as well for you."

Edward turned to me and asked silently about it. I just smiled and looked at Eleazar.

"Between you and me, Edward's been holding us back anyways with the album so he's all yours." Eleazar let out a loud laugh while Edward gave me a dirty look then pouted. "I'm just kidding, geez get your undies out of a wad. But seriously, I think we can handle the last few tracks. Go Edward. This would be great for you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'll go. When do we need to leave?" he asked.

"In about a week, does that work?"

Edward nodded. "Sounds perfect."

They talked a few more minutes about the trip before he left. I turned to Edward. "Is Bree going to be ok with this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure she'll understand though. It's not for the entire summer.

* * *

"Ok she didn't understand. Actually, she was pissed," Edward said two days later. I frowned as I helped him sort out some stuff in his apartment.

"Why is she so upset? She should have known your job could entail this."

He sighed and sat down on his bed. "I think she had the summer planned out for us. I don't know. She just hates when I'm not around. But, she's been acting a little odd lately. I don't know what's going on." He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. I mean, things have been a little heavy between us. She's pushing for more…and I feel like maybe…"

"What?" I asked.

He laughed humorlessly. "Well, I think my upbringing annoys her a bit."

"Huh?"

He sighed. "She's been pushing for us to be more…physical. She says that we love each other, and that she knows I'm the one and is ready, but…"

"But Esme said if you did anything to give her grandbabies before you were married she's kill you," I laughed. Carlisle and Esme had instilled strong values and morals in Edward. They were strong in their faith, but not religious people. I remember Esme always saying it wasn't about the religion, it was about the relationship. She actually helped strengthen my mom's faith and we all attend church together. Neither of our parents pushed rules and regulations on us, but they helped us understand what was right and wrong. So Edward and I had both promised to stay pure until we were married. Yeah it seemed we were from another time period, but it was important to both of us. I always wondered if we would have issues with it.

"Exactly. Bree knew my feelings about this, but I don't know. She just really wants to and it's getting a little annoying. She's all over the place right now."

"Well, maybe a little separation will be good for you two. I mean, I love you Edward and I think Bree is great, but you are always together. Maybe your trip will be good for you two. I'm not saying break up, just enjoy this time away."

Edward was silent for a while before he spoke again. "Do you think it's worth it?"

"What?" I asked.

"Waiting."

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. "Yes. I remember my mom telling me that it's the one gift that I can only give my husband. When she put it in those terms for me, it made it seem much more precious. So call me a prude or whatever, but I think it's worth it."

"Does Riley know about you waiting?"

I smiled. "Yeah. I mean, he told me he wasn't, but he said if it was important to me he wouldn't push me for that. He gets why I believe it."

Edward nodded and went back to going through his clothes. "Do you love him?"

I closed my eyes and felt tears well up. I wasn't completely sure why. "I…I don't know. I know I feel strongly for him, but I have no idea if it was love." While my head agreed with the answer, my heart for some reason was screaming against it.

Edward was silent again for a few minutes before speaking again. "We've said, Bree and I, that we love each other. Sometimes I wonder if I'm lying when I say it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if I can really see her in my future."

I smiled a little at him. "Maybe you'll figure it out on this trip."

* * *

The day before Edward left, he still hadn't heard from Bree. She had ignored him since he told her, and I hated seeing Edward sad about it. But he was in better spirits at the party we were having before he left.

"Now if you come to Texas, call me so I can come meet you," Jasper said as we were sitting around the living room.

"I'm sure we'll make a stop somewhere there so I will." Edward grinned as he took a sip of his drink.

I heard a knock at my door and stood the answer it. I was shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Bree," I said. I felt Edward come up behind me. Bree stood outside, tears streaming down her face, with a bag in her hands.

"Baby," Edward stepped forward and grabbed her in a hug. "What's wrong?"

"I…got…into a ….fight with my…pa...parents," she sobbed. "It was…bad…so bad."

"What was it about?" he asked.

She shrugged and cried harder. "I don't know. They started accusing me of all this stuff, and when I said it wasn't true, they just got more upset. And finally…they…they."

"What?"

She took a deep breath. "They kicked me out of the house."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

****I stood there with my mouth opened, as Edward pulled Bree inside, clutching her to him. He kept kissing her forehead, telling her it would be alright.

"I just don't get it," she stated. "I've never given them any reason to not trust me. It makes no sense."

"Well," I began, "What did they accuse you of."

We had walked back over to the couch, and sat down; Bree sitting between Edward and me.

"First off, they said I was overspending on their credit cards, which I didn't. I stay within my allotted amount, I've never gone over. I told them my card got stolen but they didn't buy it. Then, then they accused me of taking drugs, specifically prescription drugs."

I gasped while Edward's eyebrows knitted together. "Where would they get an idea like that?"

She sniffled but rolled her eyes as well. "They said someone told them, but they wouldn't tell me who. I mean seriously, do they think that lowly of me? Have I ever given them reason to believe I would do that?"

Edward shook his head. "No sweetheart. If you were doing that, I'm sure I would have noticed. This just doesn't seem like your parents though. They've never reacted this way before."

"I know. But now I just have no idea what to do. And you're about to leave and I just feel so alone." She turned to Edward. "And I'm sorry I haven't called you. I've been so mad about you leaving, which I now know was stupid, and then this with my parents. Everything just feels so chaotic now and I don't know what to do."

I bit my lip and looked down. Tanya didn't move out for another month and a half, but maybe we could work something out.

"Bree, I don't have an extra room right now, but you are more than welcome to sleep on the couch, until Tanya moves out then you can take her room."

Edward smiled softly over at me as Bree turned her head. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded and grabbed her hand. "Of course. I know its not much I can offer right now but it is something."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "That could work, but I was going to ask..." she turned to Edward. "As much as I want to ask you to stay, I know that's not right of me. It was very selfish of me to act that way. I won't stand in the way of your career. I don't want to be that girl. But I was wondering, maybe while your gone, since Jasper will be gone too, could I stay at your place." Edward looked uneasy and was about to speak before she started talking again. "I don't mean live with you, but...I just want to feel close to you while your gone. I could get your mail and tend to the place, and when you come back I can move in with Bella and Alice. Please."

Edward sighed, and looked over at Jasper. He nodded and Edward turned back to Bree. "Yeah, that will be ok."

She jumped in his lap and began kissing him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She then turned to me and hugged me. "And thank you. I can't wait to move in with you and Alice!"

"Yeah, it will be good!" I smiled.

It was getting close to ten and Edward was going to go on home to finish getting ready.

"Do you mind if I come over for tonight? I'll stay on the couch. I just," Bree sighed. "I still owe you an apology."

Edward waved it off. "No Bree, its fine..."

She grabbed his hand. "No Edward. Really, I was horrible."

He smiled down at her. "Come on. Lets go." He turned to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for everything Bella. I'll stop by here before my taxi comes." He pulled away. "And keep Vic in line."

I laughed. "I make no promises. And your welcome."

We said bye to Edward and Bree, then started putting everything up. I saw Alice chewing on her lip, being really quiet, which rarely happens.

"You ok Alice?" I asked.

She sighed and turned to me. "Do you really think having Bree live here is a good idea?"

"Um yeah, I think so." I was getting nervous. "Alice, if you didn't want her here you could have told me no. It would have been fine. I didn't mean..."

She shook her head. "No, no, its fine. It was really kind of you to offer her a place to stay. I just...I don't know. For the past couple of months, I've just had a bad feeling about her."

I started the dishwasher and leaned against the counter. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she has just been acting...odd. And now with her parents kicking her out? I know I've only met her parents a couple of times but there never seemed like the type to do something like that."

It really didn't seem like something her parents would do, but you don't always know what goes on behind closed doors. "Well, what should we do."

Alice shook her head and waved her hand around. "Nothing. I could be wrong about this. Maybe, just see how she is while Edward's gone."

"Ok." I sighed. "Maybe she just needs a good support system. I don't know what I would do if my parents kicked me out like that, over something I didn't do."

Alice nodded as Jasper came in to the kitchen. "Ladies, do you mind if I crash here. I'd rather not know, or see whats going on over there."

Alice gagged and I felt my heart tighten. I don't know what that was about. Just the past couple of weeks, things like that have been happening, and I don't understand it.

"Of course. I just don't want to see or hear or know what you two do," I laughed.

Alice scoffed. "Please. Jasper knows he doesn't get this till I get a ring on this hand." she pointed to her ring finger. I laughed, looking at Jasper, who just grinned and winked at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him and he just shook his head still smiling.

"I'm going to go grab a blanket and pillow." He left the room, with Alice not far behind him. I went to my room to get ready for bed. I would be having a talk with a certain someone when his girlfriend was sound asleep.

* * *

"Jasper," I whispered.

He jumped up off of the couch, swinging his arms.

"What the...good night nurse Bella you scared me."

I grimaced. "Sorry. Can I talk to you?"

He sat down and patted the space beside him. I sat down facing him and grinned. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

He shifted on the couch and looked a little nervous. "Um, maybe?"

"Jasper Whitlock...you better tell me."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, when I go home to Texas, I may be asking for a certain item."

I crossed my arms. "Stop that. Tell me exactly what you are doing."

"I'm asking my mom for my grandmother's ring."

I smiled and threw myself as Jasper, hugging him. I knew him and Alice were crazy in love with each other and I was so happy for them.

"I'm so excited for you two! When are you going to ask her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know just yet. I just know I want to marry her, so I want to have the ring so when its time to ask, I have it."

"What does it look like?"

"Its actually pretty unique, at least for the time period. Its a yellow oval cut diamond with tiny little diamonds surrounding it."

It was perfect for Alice and I knew she would love it.

"She'll like it right?" he asked, looking nervous. "Do you think she will say yes?"

I hugged Jasper tightly, tears coming to my eyes. "She will love it and she will say yes. I couldn't imagine two more perfect people for each other."

Jasper chuckled. "Thanks Bella. I'll let you know when I'm going to ask. I might need your help."

I nodded, and he kissed my cheek as I started to stand.

"Hey, how are you and Riley doing? Any wedding bells in your future."

I stood still for a moment, trying to picture Riley and I getting married one day. I internally gasped when it wasn't Riley's face I saw in my vision.

I shrugged. "Who knows."

I walked back to my room, and laid down staring at the ceiling. What did this mean?

* * *

"Ok, try not to cause too much trouble while I'm gone," Edward said sternly.

I rolled my eyes as Bree giggled. "Oh yeah, you know us." I swear this boy was crazy.

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for being here for her," he whispered in my ear. "It means a lot to me. Lets me know how she really is doing while I'm gone."

I squeezed him. "Of course. Let me know if you find in amazing talent."

He grinned and kissed me on the cheek. "Will do." He turned to Bree, and I looked away to give them some privacy. They were whispering to each other and once again my heart tightened.

My phone vibrated and I opened the text message.

_Hey pretty girl. Are you free tonight?_

__I grinned at Riley's message. We hadn't been able much...maybe that's why my heartfelt the way it did.

_Of course. Saying bye to Edward. Have news to tell you. What time?_

_6:30. I'll see you then._

__I grinned and put my phone back in my pocket. The taxi pulled up and Edward grabbed his suitcases. He smiled at us.

"Alright, well I'll call y'all when we land." He gave one more kiss to Bree, waved and walked off. Bree sighed and turned away.

"Hey Bree." She turned to me and I smiled. "Want to come in for breakfast."

She looked a little nervous. "Um. No. I mean thanks, but, I just want to...be alone for a bit."

I nodded and smiled. "Ok. Call me though if you need anything."

"Ok." She waved and walked off. I frowned and walked back into my place. I shook off the odd feeling and messaged Riley to see where he was taking me so I could figure out what to wear. I'd worry about Bree later.


End file.
